Ouvrir son Cœur
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: " L'amitié est-elle une garantie de la confiance mutuelle ? Il semblerait que non, on ne peut tout dire à nos amis, justement parce qu'ils sont proches de nous. Il faudrait affronter notre conscience et nos peurs, alors qu'il est si facile de mentir... " Crossover the GazettE / Alice Nine. !Yaoï!
1. Chapter 1

_Eh bien, ça fait un moment qu'Ouvrir son cœur traîne dans mes dossiers, alors je commence à la poster pour m'encourager à la terminer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est vraiment agréable à écrire. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre I<em>**

[…]

Kai fulminait dans les couloirs de la PS Company, cherchant désespérément à mettre la main sur son deuxième guitariste. Ce dernier s'était volatilisé purement et simplement pendant les dix minutes de pause en milieu d'après-midi. Ça en faisait maintenant trente et il n'avait pas réapparu. Kai avait donc envoyé le reste de la troupe le chercher, finissant par se déplacer lui-même, en désespoir de cause. Comment foutre en l'air une répétition qui pour une fois se déroulait sans anicroche majeure…

Kai n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un leader tyrannique cependant il avait un minimum de valeurs et la ponctualité en faisait partie.

Ses longs cheveux bruns foncé, mélange original de tresses africaines et de dreadlocks tressautaient dans son dos au rythme de sa marche plutôt rapide. Uruha n'était nulle part et il sentait la colère monter en lui sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il se passa la main avec lassitude dans les cheveux, du côté tressé. Trente-cinq minutes !

Il vit, au détour d'un énième couloir, son premier guitariste, Aoi, s'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux noirs effilés ne dissimulaient pas ses yeux magnétiques, ni ses cernes d'ailleurs. Kai n'avait pas remarqué quand il était arrivé le matin. Il s'approcha calmement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du leader.

« _Kai-kun. Avoue.

_Quoi ? Demanda le concerné, un peu perturbé par le ton du guitariste.

_Que tu as lancé un sort de disparition à Ruwa. Il n'est nulle part. »

Le brun resta la bouche entrouverte quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de donner une légère tape sur la tête d'Aoi.

« _Tu ferais mieux de dormir la nuit, ça t'éviterait de sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi. »

Aoi rit légèrement, rejetant ensuite ses cheveux fins en arrière. Evidemment, ils lui revinrent aussitôt dans les yeux. Sur ces entrefaites, ils virent leur bassiste arriver. Reita avait les mains dans les poches, un bandeau sur le nez, et les cheveux noirs ne bougeant pas d'un iota malgré ses pas rapides. Merci le gel.

D'ailleurs, cette récente couleur de cheveux avait provoqué les interrogations de tous, car Reita était celui qui ne changeait jamais vraiment, appréciant d'avoir les cheveux blonds. Le choc avait été… rude. Autant que la fois où Aoi était revenu de chez le coiffeur avec les cheveux rose vif. Sauf qu'il s'était fait plus charrier que le bassiste.

Reita n'avait l'air ni ravi ni déçu quant à ce changement, important il fallait le dire. C'était étonnant. Les autres avaient cherché à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un pari quelconque, comme ils l'avaient longtemps soupçonné pour leur guitariste. Il n'avait rien révélé et gardé ses raisons pour lui. Ce qu'il faisait régulièrement, n'étant pas franchement d'un naturel à raconter sa vie. Il laissait ça à Uruha.

Par contre, sous l'emprise de l'alcool il devenait tout autre, ce qui poussait Aoi à organiser souvent des soirées alcool-paris, l'un allant rarement sans l'autre.

« _Ruki est parti se reposer dans la salle en grognant comme un ours enroué, j'ai vaguement compris que s'il croisait Uruha avant nous il allait l'encastrer dans un mur. Du coup, il s'est écarté, pour le protéger il a dit.

_Ça ne lui réussit pas l'abstinence à lui, rit Aoi.

_Bon, et Uruha dans tout ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang ? S'énerva Kai. »

Le couloir, déjà plus qu'étroit avec le squat des trois Gazettos, vit encore arriver un quatrième homme.

« _Oh, Shou-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Aoi, le plus sociable des trois. »

Le chanteur et leader d'Alice Nine avait en ce moment les cheveux coupés courts, châtain doré. Et un air étrangement semblable à celui de Kai sur le visage. En fait, non. Kai avait l'air prêt à démolir un mur avec ses poings. Shou avait l'air prêt à se démolir avec un mur. Plus blasé qu'énervé, donc.

« _Je cherche Nao. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

L'espoir était tellement perceptible dans sa voix…

« _Non, désolé, nous on cherche Uruha.

_Ah c'est malin. Non mais quelle bande gosses sérieux. Et c'est lui qui est censé être l'aîné, marmonna Shou. Bon, désolé, moi j'y retourne. »

Il tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie et disparut rapidement de la vue des trois hommes restant.

« _Eh, Aoi.

_Hm ?

_T'as l'air proche de Shou, remarqua Kai. »

Le guitariste haussa les épaules face à l'affirmation du brun.

« _Ouais, c'est un pote. Pourquoi ?

_J'savais pas. Les Alice on ne les croise jamais dans les couloirs et on n'a pas vraiment de rapports avec eux. Alors ça m'étonnait. »

Reita suivait le débat mais semblait peu intéressé par les propos de ses collègues.

« _Des fois on va boire ensemble, ça ne va pas plus loin.

_Ok, répondit simplement le leader. Bon, on continue à chercher ? »

Quel enthousiasme…

« _Au fait, les gars ! S'exclama Aoi, semblant avoir un éclair de lucidité.

_Quoi ?

_Shou cherche Nao, non ? Et nous on cherche Uruha.

_Où veux-tu en venir Aoi ? Demanda Reita en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Bah qu'ils sont peut-être ensemble ? »

Le deux plus jeunes regardèrent le guitariste comme s'il était un fou, ou un génie. Ce qui revenait – presque – au même.

« _C'est super de savoir qu'ils sont peut-être ensemble, n'empêche qu'on ne sait toujours pas où, ronchonna Kai.

_Si c'est pour passer notre fin de répétition à le chercher, autant rentrer chez nous. T'façon pour maintenant il reste une heure. Et il est toujours en vadrouille.

_Pas con. Et admettons qu'on le retrouve avant la fin, tu seras trop énervé et on ne sera pas productifs, renchérit Reita, appuyant les propos d'Aoi.

_Vous n'êtes pas en train de suggérer que je vous libère plus tôt quand même ? »

La phrase de Kai flotta quelques instants avant de trouver réponse.

« _Pour une fois, ça ne va pas nous tuer. »

Le leader, malgré les apparences, n'était pas un bourreau de travail et baissa les armes devant les mines lassées de ses deux musiciens.

« _Bon, ok. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, capitula-t-il. »

Lui allait rester encore un peu. Il allait le retrouver, cet imbécile de guitariste. Aoi et Reita saluèrent leur leader et repartirent tranquillement vers leur salle de répétition pour récupérer leurs affaires, et leurs précieux instruments. A une époque, ils les laissaient dans la salle, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une pulsion de composition en pleine nuit. Oui, ça sentait le vécu.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de la main devant le bâtiment et partirent chacun de leur côté en direction de leur appartement respectif. L'un comme l'autre vivait seul, mais ne semblait pas pressé de lier une relation durable avec qui que ce soit.

[…]

Shou n'en pouvait plus, il allait finir par craquer. Que Nao disparaisse, ça ok, il avait eu le temps de s'y faire depuis les débuts du groupe étant donné que ça semblait être son activité favorite. Mais qu'il ne prévienne pas, que ce soit pendant les heures de répétition, et que tout le monde soit obligé de l'attendre et/ou de le chercher, non. C'était trop d'un coup, trop à supporter pour un leader déjà fatigué et à bout de nerfs. Il ne fallait pas abuser. Il voulait bien être gentil, compréhensif, tout ce qu'on voulait, mais il restait un homme il avait ses limites.

Il était seul à arpenter les couloirs, et le tic-tac incessant de sa montre semblait s'être amplifié. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, plus par habitude que par réel besoin. Dix-neuf heures, ça faisait maintenant une heure que les autres groupes avaient déserté les lieux. Après tout, on était vendredi, et la plupart des artistes allaient sortir en ville le soir.

Une heure, c'était long. Et une sensation malfaisante prenait possession de Shou, lentement mais sûrement. Sournoise inquiétude qu'il essayait de recouvrir avec sa prétendue colère. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester fâché longtemps contre Nao, il n'y arrivait jamais. L'autre n'en profitait pas vraiment, pourtant… Il n'avait pas cessé cette étrange manie.

Soudain, le châtain sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean, et s'en saisit fébrilement. Le nom tant souhaité s'affichait sur l'écran lumineux et il s'empressa de décrocher, collant aussitôt l'appareil à son oreille.

« _Allo ?

_Euh… Shou ? »

Le dit-Shou fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix de son batteur, elle sonnait à la fois familière, pourtant peu commune.

« _Oui ?

_C'est… euh… Uruha. »

Hein ? Mais pourquoi l'appelait-il avec le portable de Nao ? La télépathie fonctionna car son aîné lui répondit sans qu'il n'ait formulé sa question.

« _Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer depuis le début, mais je suis avec Nao, là. Il s'est évanoui.

_QUOI ? S'écria Shou, effaré. »

* * *

><p><em>Les chapitres seront de taille variable et j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine. J'espère que ce premier vous a plu, les ennuis ne font que commencer pour les personnages.<em>

_Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir! _

_On en apprend un peu plus, mais on ne découvre pas d'autres personnages. Je met tout de même la liste, c'est plus pratique. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

** the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

** Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

« _Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer depuis le début, mais je suis avec Nao, là. Il s'est évanoui.

_QUOI ? S'écria Shou. »

Il manqua de s'étrangler. C'était complètement dingue.

« _Vous êtes où ? Reprit-il. »

Il se releva, prêt à partir dans la direction que lui indiquerait le guitariste.

« _Tu vois, dans la pièce insonorisée, à côté de notre salle, au cinquième étage ?

_Que… Ouais j'vois où c'est, j'arrive tout de suite !

_Attends ! Pense à récupérer les clés en bas, on est enfermés, indiqua Uruha, d'une voix faible comparé à toutes les émotions qui transparaissaient dans celle du chanteur.

_Ok. Je raccroche. »

Jamais Shou n'avait couru aussi vite dans les couloirs de son lieu de travail. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage au moment de l'appel. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur le plus proche et désespéra quand il constata que celui-ci était en panne. C'était bien sa veine…

Il fit donc demi-tour, retraversa tout l'étage et descendit par les escaliers. Le bureau du concierge, là où étaient rangées les clés, se trouvait au sous-sol. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Shou se précipita sur l'ascenseur et tapa rageusement sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Ce n'était pas assez rapide à son goût. Pourtant s'il prenait les escaliers, il était certain qu'il finirait par louper une marche et tomber. Ce n'était spécialement pas le moment pour.

Alors, comme mieux valait prévenir que guérir, il prit ce stupide engin qui n'avançait pas. Il lui sembla qu'il attendit des heures avant d'enfin arriver au sous-sol. La lumière automatique et blafarde s'alluma quand il sortit de la cage de métal, et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où étaient gardées les clés. Fort heureusement, il connaissait le code d'accès et put récupérer la clé de la salle où étaient enfermés son ami et Uruha.

Son butin en poche, il retourna vers l'ascenseur, et sélectionna la touche du cinquième étage, s'autorisant à souffler pour un bref instant. Comment les deux hommes s'étaient-ils retrouvés enfermés là-bas, pendant les heures de travail ? Déjà ça, c'était un mystère. Et puis, Uruha avait mentionné que Nao était évanoui. A cette mention, le sang de Shou avait fait un tour dans ses veines.

Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne, qu'il se calme et surtout que ce putain d'ascenseur se grouille d'arriver au cinquième étage !

Shou se mordilla nerveusement les ongles, leur transmettant la frustration qu'il ne pouvait évacuer autrement. Cet engin se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps ? Un carillon significatif retentit à ce moment-là et Shou eut du mal à ne pas écarter les portes de métal lui-même pour aller plus vite.

Un méchant point de côté lui arracha le flanc droit quand il se remit à courir dans le couloir silencieux. Puisque évidemment la salle se trouvait à l'opposé. Il se força pourtant à continuer à la même vitesse. Il haletait en arrivant devant la porte. Il sortit la clé de sa poche et la fit tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit.

Shou vit d'abord, dans la faible lumière, deux corps rapprochés au sol. Il entra et Uruha tourna la tête vers lui. Un air de soulagement intense se peignit aussitôt sur son visage troublé. Il était assis par terre, et, ce que vit Shou en s'approchant, avait la tête de Nao sur les genoux. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermé et les traits crispés. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait, bien qu'évanoui.

Le chanteur se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de son batteur, puis regarda Uruha avec incompréhension. Il semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Envolée, la fougue dont il venait de faire preuve, l'espace d'un long quart d'heure.

« _Je… On peut partir ? J'ai… besoin d'air, marmonna un Uruha visiblement à bout de forces. Je t'expliquerais sur le chemin, ajouta-t-il.

_Oui, oui bien sûr, pardon ! Répondit précipitamment Shou, reprenant conscience avec la réalité. »

Ils se relevèrent et le plus vieux voulu porter Nao.

« _Laisse Uruha, ne t'inquiète pas je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, tenta de plaisanter Shou, malgré l'aspect tendu de la situation. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans insister davantage et laissa l'autre s'en occuper. Il semblait prêt à s'évanouir n'importe quand, son visage était excessivement pâle, et ses longs cheveux châtains roux, d'ordinaire bien coiffés, étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Aucune mèche ne lui cachait le visage, il paraissait donc encore plus svelte. Shou reporta son attention sur Nao et le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Il se redressa avec son fardeau et prit la direction de la porte suivit de près par un guitariste peu assuré sur ses jambes.

Ils refermèrent la porte et traversèrent le couloir. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'Uruha commença ses explications.

« _Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si on s'est retrouvés là tous les deux.

_Comment ça ? »

Le ton de Shou n'était pas accusateur. Bien qu'il ait été inquiet, il ne pouvait juste pas être énervé contre Uruha, alors qu'il semblait au bord d'imiter Nao. Il était d'ailleurs cramponné à la barre de l'appareil, et résistait pour tenir debout quelques minutes de plus.

« _Pendant la pause, j'avais besoin de lui parler. C'était assez important, et je ne voulais pas crier ça sur les toits. Les murs ont des oreilles ici. Du coup je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre dans cette salle, parce que c'était à côté de ma loge, et que tu es moins strict que Kai sur les horaires. »

L'appareil arriva au rez-de-chaussée, interrompant le récit du roux. Shou décida de garder les clés de la salle, de toute façon il revenait travailler le lendemain. Sa montre lui apprit qu'il s'était écoulé une demi-heure depuis l'appel d'Uruha.

Les deux hommes réussirent à sortir du bâtiment tant bien que mal. Ils étaient les derniers, tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Uruha s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Shou portait Nao sur son dos et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il finit par prendre une décision, devant agir vite. Il n'était pas un surhomme d'autant plus que Nao commençait à peser son poids.

« _Uruha, appela-t-il doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son aîné.

_Hm ? Demanda celui-ci avant de relever les yeux vers le châtain.

_Viens avec moi, je vais te ramener chez toi en voiture. Tu habites loin ?

_A dix minutes d'ici.

_Ok. Allez, on bouge. »

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée à deux cent mètres de l'entrée des locaux, le guitariste sur les talons. Il déverrouilla les portes, installant Nao sur la banquette arrière. Il se glissa sur le siège du conducteur tandis qu'Uruha prenait place à ses côtés. Il démarra le moteur, et demanda à son voisin de lui indiquer l'itinéraire.

« _Prends à droite, oui, là. Tourne à gauche ensuite. C'est en ligne droite maintenant.

_Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que Nao t'ait rejoint alors ?

_Nous avons parlé dix minutes, le temps de notre pause. On s'est dit qu'on allait finir par être à la bourre et on a voulu sortir de la pièce. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas su l'ouvrir. Evidemment, quelqu'un a dû passer derrière nous et refermer, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée être occupée. Et comme tu le sais, elle est insonorisée. Inutile donc de se mettre à crier en espérant rameuter quelqu'un pour nous sortir de là. »

Shou était concentré sur la route, pourtant il écoutait aussi avec attention ce qu'expliqua Uruha.

« _Je vois. Et après ?

_Après… Ah, à gauche ici.

_Oui.

_Quand Nao a compris que nous étions enfermés, il s'est très vite senti mal. J'ai presque pu le voir pâlir à vue d'œil. Je suppose qu'il doit être claustrophobe ou quelque chose du même acabit. J'ai essayé de le calmer du mieux que je pouvais, mais je ne devais pas être très convaincant, étant moi-même peu rassuré.

_Il est claustrophobe, effectivement…. Même si ça semble être pire que ça. Pour les concerts, il est parfois obligé de prendre des calmants avant de monter sur scène. Bien que ça l'aide de jouer, parce qu'il est un peu ailleurs.

_Je comprends, alors. Pourtant, pas une fois avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient, il m'a reproché d'être là à cause de moi.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute, du moins je pense. Il ne peut pas se méfier de tout et arrêter de voir ses amis sous prétexte que ce genre de truc peut arriver. Déjà, sois sûr que la personne qui a fermé la salle à clé va en entendre parler demain matin. Je ne peux pas laisser couler un truc pareil. On doit toujours vérifier quand on verrouille une salle insonorisée s'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. »

Si Uruha fut surpris par la tirade du conducteur, il ne le montra pas. Il attendit pourtant quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« _Il s'est évanoui au bout d'un moment. J'étais complètement stressé et horriblement impuissant. Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi, sinon j'aurais appelé quelqu'un du groupe pour qu'on vienne nous sortir de là.

_Tu n'as pas pensé tout de suite que Nao en aurait peut-être un ?

_Non, avoua le roux. Et quand j'y ai pensé, je me suis aperçu qu'il était éteint. La grosse majorité du temps où, je suppose, vous nous avez cherchés, je l'ai passé à chercher son code PIN. »

Shou ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _Et tu as finalement trouvé ?

_Il l'avait écrit à l'envers de sa batterie. Mais c'est un tordu ce gars, mettre sa date de naissance c'était trop banal pour lui. »

Le faux reproche arracha un léger rire au châtain qui essayait de rester concentré sur la route qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« _Prends à gauche, indiqua Uruha. C'est juste là, je vais pouvoir y aller. »

Shou jeta un coup d'œil au dehors, dans la direction indiquée.

« _Sûr ? Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

_Oui, promis. Toi fais attention à Nao. Ça va aller ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est arrivé qu'il fasse des crises, alors j'ai ses médicaments chez moi. Et si au pire ça ne va vraiment pas, j'appellerais le médecin de garde.

_D'accord. Prenez soin de vous, à plus tard.

_Yep, rentre vite te coucher toi. »

Uruha sortit de la voiture après un dernier regard à Nao avachi à l'arrière. Il salua Shou de la main et parti vers son appartement. Heureusement qu'il gardait ses clés sur lui... Il monta lentement les escaliers, arriva devant chez lui, au deuxième étage, glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur de son appartement.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Étrange, la "maladie" de Nao, n'est-ce pas? Vous en saurez plus, par la suite... A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. (Probablement le 0801/15)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mes partiels commencent mardi et j'étais dans les révisions jusqu'au cou. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III<strong>

[…]

Il referma la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Le stress qu'il avait ressenti pour Nao l'avait privé de ses forces, déjà qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup…. Il était vingt heures.

Il ne savait pas où était son portable, sûrement quelqu'un du groupe l'avait récupéré et lui rendrait le lendemain. Il devait quand même appeler Kai. Pour lui expliquer, pour s'excuser. Il savait très bien ô combien il aimait la ponctualité venant de ses membres.

Il se releva avec lenteur pour ne pas risquer de faire un malaise à son tour et se dirigea vers le guéridon, dans le salon, sur lequel était posé le téléphone fixe. Il constata alors qu'il avait plein d'appels en absence, des différents membres du groupe. Surtout de Kai, en fait. Il n'écouta pas les messages, composa le numéro de son ami et alla s'affaler dans le canapé en laissant la tonalité s'écouler.

Il l'entendit décrocher et n'eut pas le temps de parler le premier.

« _Uruha sérieux c'est maintenant que tu te décides ? Bordel t'étais où ? Tu sais combien de temps on t'a cherché ? S'écria Kai dans le combiné, crachant ses reproches teintés d'inquiétude aux oreilles du guitariste roux.

_Dé… désolé Kai, je… »

Sa voix se brisa, il ne pouvait supporter qu'on lui reproche quelque chose alors qu'il venait de passer des heures angoissantes auprès d'un Nao inanimé. Même si c'était légitime de la part de son leader. Uruha était juste à bout de force, il voulait simplement dormir.

Le brun sembla comprendre, la voix d'Uruha n'était pas celle de d'habitude. La sienne se radoucit un peu.

« _Uruha, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

_Je… On s'est fait enfermer avec Nao, il a fait un malaise, et on n'a pu sortir que par miracle, parce que Shou était encore à l'agence quand j'ai réussi à allumer le portable de Nao. »

Il avait débité sa phrase sans reprendre son souffle, pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire. Et Kai en resta sans voix. De longues secondes.

« _Kai… Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît…

_Je… suis désolé. On t'a cherché pendant deux putains d'heures, on n'a pas imaginé un truc pareil. Purée, ils sont censés vérifier quand ils ferment les pièces !

_Oui, c'est ce que Shou a dit. Il a l'intention d'aller remuer dans les branchages demain matin.

_J'irais avec lui. C'est inacceptable. »

La colère de Kai était toujours présente dans sa voix, sauf qu'elle n'était plus tournée vers Uruha.

« _Comment tu te sens ? Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

_J'tiens le coup, encore un peu. Je vais aller me coucher.

_Pas de répét' demain, tu peux faire la grasse matinée.

_Tu viens de décider ça maintenant ou… ?

_Tu poses la question alors que tu connais la réponse. Allez, file au lit.

_Merci Kai.

_C'est normal, repose toi bien. »

La conversation se termina sur ces mots. Uruha se releva péniblement du canapé et alla reposer le téléphone sur sa base. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, abandonna ses vêtements au long de sa progression et s'affala sur son lit, désormais en boxer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le pays des rêves malgré la tension qu'on lisait toujours sur ses traits fins.

[…]

Bien que Shou ai essayé de paraître fort pour ne pas inquiéter davantage le guitariste de the GazettE, il n'en menait pas vraiment large. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nao faisait une crise, pourtant ça n'avait jamais été aussi long. Quoique l'évanouissement l'avait sûrement protégé, en quelque sorte. Il hésitait à demander à Nao de consulter un médecin, plus tard.

En arrivant chez lui, il avait porté son ami jusqu'à son lit et lui avait fait respirer des huiles essentielles, destinées à le calmer pour lui permettre de revenir dans la réalité. Au bout de quelques instants, le batteur avait ouvert les yeux et avait regardé Shou d'un air hagard. Son dernier souvenir remontait quand il avait rejoint Uruha dans la salle et subitement il se retrouvait chez son leader, qui plus est dans son lit. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être un peu perdu.

Shou le rassura, lui expliqua la situation puis l'invita à s'installer plus confortablement pour dormir. Il n'était pas tard mais les deux se sentaient épuisés par les évènements de la fin de journée. Nao, pour une fois ne chercha pas à contredire son cadet et se coucha.

En effet, il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt que son corps eut touché les draps. Shou veilla sur son repos le temps que son propre cycle de sommeil se manifeste et s'en alla ensuite rejoindre son canapé pour y passer la nuit.

Entre temps, il avait envoyé un message groupé aux autres membres d'A9 pour les rassurer, leur promettant de tout leur expliquer le lendemain. Il minimisa pourtant l'état des deux musiciens, conscient que ceux-ci ne seraient pas ravis d'étaler leur faiblesse aux yeux des autres, bien qu'ils soient leurs amis. C'était la première fois que le chanteur parlait à Uruha, vraiment.

Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà échangés quelques mots, mais dans le cadre de leur travail uniquement.

Plus incroyable que ça, Shou avait été surpris par la froideur de Reita et Kai à son égard quand il les avait croisés dans un couloir plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Autant Aoi l'avait salué, autant les deux autres n'avaient manifesté aucune émotion. Ils devaient être énervés ou inquiets par la disparition de leur guitariste, pensa Shou après coup.

Lui non plus ne se fit pas de vieux os ce soir-là et rejoignit les bras de Morphée vers vingt-et-une heures.

[…]

Quatre heures du matin, un guitariste aux cheveux noirs, passablement éméché, sortit d'un bar situé non loin de son appartement. Il venait d'y passer deux heures avec le bassiste de son groupe et celui-ci était reparti peu avant lui. C'était son troisième, non, quatrième bar de la nuit. Ou alors était-ce le cinquième ?

Certes il avait un peu abusé, pourtant c'était l'occasion d'en profiter puisque le leader avait suspendu la répétition du lendemain matin. Il allait le payer par une puissante gueule de bois à son réveil, rien de grave.

Aoi rigola tout seul en se sentant vaciller dangereusement sur le trottoir. Pas un chat dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Il arriva tant bien que mal chez lui et dégrisa en partie quand il se rendit compte que Kai avait tenté de le joindre quatre fois depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui vers dix heures. Il avait un message sur son répondeur.

« _Aoi, j'sais pas ce que tu fous, je suppose que tu es sorti. J'aimerais bien que tu ailles voir Uruha dès que possible, quand tu seras rentré. Il n'avait franchement pas l'air bien au téléphone, et même s'il dort ce serait bien que tu passes chez lui. Pour pas qu'il se sente seul au réveil. Enfin voilà quoi. T'es plus proche de lui, donc bon. Ouais, allez bonne nuit. »

Un nouveau rire. Kai était assez protecteur quand il s'y mettait. C'est vrai que les deux guitaristes étaient assez proches, à tel point qu'ils avaient respectivement les clés de l'appartement de l'autre, pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité. Plus souvent, c'était utile quand Aoi oubliait de se réveiller le matin et qu'Uruha devait venir le secouer en quatrième vitesse.

Aoi parti dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement, récupéra les clés d'Uruha, son portable, sa veste et sortit de chez lui. Le second guitariste habitait à cinq minutes à pieds de chez lui et l'air frais de la nuit acheva de lui rendre ses idées claires. Il n'omit pas d'envoyer un message au leader pour le rassurer.

Tout était silencieux dans l'appartement du roux. Aoi traversa l'entrée, passa dans le salon, bifurqua sur un couloir et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci dormait sur le dos, un bout de drap recouvrait son bassin, son torse et ses jambes nues étant visibles. Le plus âgé s'approcha et recouvrit son ami avant de sortir.

Calmement, il retourna dans le salon et s'appuya contre la baie vitrée qui avait vue sur un parc sombre et désert à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Il était quatre heures et demi, sans doute qu'Uruha allait encore dormir un paquet d'heure. Aoi soupira et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Il alluma la télévision et baissa le son. Il entendait toujours et savait qu'Uruha avait le sommeil lourd de toute façon. Il zappa quelques instants, mécontent de ne rien trouver de visible tout du moins d'intéressant de son point de vue. Il fallait dire que passé minuit, la qualité des programmes régressait de façon brutale.

Supposant à juste titre que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui empruntait un film, Aoi se releva pour aller fouiller dans l'étagère où ils étaient rangés. Sur toute une planche, se trouvaient leurs DVD de concert et leurs CD. Aoi eut un sourire, Uruha était très méticuleux concernant cette « collection ».

Sur la planche du dessus, d'autres disques de groupes de rock. L'intérêt d'Aoi revint subitement. Malgré qu'il vienne relativement chez son ami, ils n'avaient jamais regardé un concert ensemble. Ils le vivaient, après tout. Il finit par en trouver un dont la couverture l'attirait. Tokyo Galaxy, d'Alice Nine. Il le prit et le mit dans le lecteur avant de revenir s'assoir dans le sofa.

Il se souvint de la réaction de Reita et Kai quand il avait parlé à Shou. Lui pensait que ce n'était pas si étrange qu'ils se parlent, ils faisaient tout de même partie du même label et se « disputaient » la place sur la scène du rock japonais. Le concert démarra sur l'écran et Aoi se plongea dans son visionnage.

Dans le groupe, il connaissait Shou, le leader, Nao, le batteur, qu'Uruha lui avait présenté il y a peu et Hiroto, un des deux guitaristes. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec Saga, l'autre guitariste, ou Tora, le bassiste, en dehors des politesses de base dans les locaux de la PSC. Hiroto lui apparaissait avant de le connaître comme un jeune homme un peu exubérant, gamin sur les bords, cependant Nao méritait plus cette qualification que lui.

C'était une sorte de personnage que Hiroto se donnait sur scène, d'ailleurs Aoi le constatait une fois de plus sur l'écran. Dans la réalité, il était nettement plus posé. Quoi que sur scène, ils étaient tous survoltés. Sauf Tora, légèrement en retrait, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Un peu comme Reita, concentré sur son instrument, oubliant le public.

Il travaillait dans le milieu musical, il était bien placé pour savoir que généralement les différents groupes d'un même label – tout du moins pour le rock – étaient en concurrence. C'était à ceux dont les compositions attireraient le plus de fan lors des concerts, ceux qui vendraient le plus de CD… Il pouvait comprendre que les membres de son groupe ne se liaient pas trop avec d'autres musiciens de la PSC. Il repensa à ça parce qu'il avait bien vu l'air de Shou quand il avait été le seul à le saluer tandis qu'il cherchait son batteur.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran mais sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il ne chercha pas à lutter et s'endormit, bercé par les airs des chansons agréables.

* * *

><p><em>Ça n'avance pas très rapidement mais ne vous inquiétez pas... les ennuis arrivent. A la semaine prochaine. ;)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Période de partiels, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas pu écrire. Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV<strong>

[…]

Huit heures du matin, le réveil sonna et réveilla en sursaut un pauvre batteur aux cheveux rouges qui mit quelques instants à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, dans le lit du leader de son groupe. L'enfermement avec Uruha, son malaise, la conversation rapide avec Shou… Tout lui revint en tête tandis que le propriétaire débarquait dans la chambre avec ses habits de la veille, froissés par la nuit sur le canapé. Nao quant à lui portait un tee-shirt et un boxer, il avait viré son jean avant de s'endormir. Ses cheveux rouges aux pointes brunes à reflets violets étaient hérissés, ce qui fit sourire Shou.

« _Salut, bien dormi ?

_Hm, comme un loir. Il est cool ton lit.

_J'espère bien ! »

Les deux amis se sourirent et Shou invita Nao à se lever.

« _Allez, rhabille toi et vient manger. Faut qu'on repasse chez toi avant d'aller travailler, non ? »

Le batteur hocha la tête et renfila son pantalon avant de rejoindre le chanteur qui était parti dans la cuisine sans l'attendre.

« _Merci, au fait, pour hier soir.

_Pas de problème, c'est normal. Je suppose qu'Uruha aurait voulu t'aider, mais il avait l'air tellement crevé que je l'ai ramené chez lui en lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher.

_Il allait bien quand… enfin avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes.

_Il a eu très peur pour toi. »

Cette révélation laissa Nao songeur.

« _Il ne savait pas, pour ton problème.

_Tu lui as expliqué ? S'écria le batteur, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ah, pardon, je ne voulais pas crier…

_Pas grave. Oui, met toi à sa place, il a carrément angoissé, il méritait quand même de savoir pourquoi tu t'es évanoui. D'ailleurs, tu te sens mieux ?

_Oui, ça ne tourne plus quand je marche, plaisanta-t-il, bien que le sujet ne soit pas drôle. »

Il avait besoin de dédramatiser. Ne plus y penser.

« _Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui depuis hier soir ?

_Non, je n'ai pas son numéro. Et d'ailleurs, il doit sûrement dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

_Pas faux. »

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, profitant de l'ambiance particulière de ce samedi matin, d'être ensemble. Quand Nao faisait des crises en journée il finissait invariablement chez Shou le soir, celui-ci ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul dans ces cas-là. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au début de la formation du groupe. Bien que le batteur soit le plus âgé, le leader était plus responsable et le protégeait. Ils étaient très proches depuis des années, grâce à ça.

Shou alla ensuite prendre sa douche et mettre des vêtements propres tandis que Nao débarrassait la table du petit-déjeuner. Une fois prêt, ils partirent chez l'aîné, et le schéma recommença. Par mesure de sécurité, Nao prit des calmants avant de partir travailler. Il était sûr que rien que le fait de passer devant la salle dans laquelle il avait été enfermé pourrait lui faire faire une crise sur le champ.

Shou s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien, préoccupé par la santé de son ami. Ils reprirent la voiture du plus jeune pour se rendre à la PSC.

« _Dis-moi, Nao ?

_Hm ? S'enquit le concerné, tournant la tête vers le conducteur qui avait les yeux rivés sur la route.

_Tu es retourné chez le médecin récemment ? Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça me rassurerait que tu y ailles. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se mordilla les lèvres avec malaise. Devait-il dire la vérité à son leader ? Certes, il lui devait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'inquiéter davantage. Il se résolut pourtant à ne pas lui mentir. Il le faisait déjà bien assez avec les autres.

« _Ca fait… six mois que je n'y suis pas allé, avoua-t-il finalement, gardant les yeux fixés obstinément sur ses chaussures.

_Quoi ?! S'écria Shou, jetant un bref regard noir à son vis-à-vis. C'est complètement irresponsable Nao ! »

Les crises de claustrophobie avaient beau avoir une origine psychologique, les conséquences étaient clairement physiques. Ce n'était pas franchement bon pour le cerveau et le corps en général, ces évanouissements et ce stress constant. Nao refusait de rencontrer un psychologue, ou simplement quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter sa peur. Il ne voyait qu'un médecin, et avait en plus apparemment arrêté !

« _Shou… Crie pas… Murmura-t-il.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça Nao ? Tu as envie que ça empire ?

_Non…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Uruha n'avait pas réussi à m'appeler avec ton portable ? Ton cœur n'aurait peut-être pas tenu le coup.

_Uruha a réussi à t'appeler ? Mais co-

_Ce n'est pas la question, le coupa-t-il avec fermeté. »

La Peace and Smile Company – qui portait ce matin très bien son nom – apparut dans leur champ de vision. Elle provoqua deux émotions bien diverses : le soulagement pour Nao et la lassitude pour Shou. La voiture se gara sur le parking et le conducteur demanda à son passager de ne pas descendre.

« _On a encore le temps, les autres ne sont jamais à l'heure. »

Nao soupira. Il ne pourrait couper aux reproches de son leader.

« _J'ai réellement eu peur pour toi tu sais. Et Uruha aussi. Les autres également. Je t'en prie, Nao. Je ne te force pas à y aller, mais ça me rassurerait de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Le regard de Shou s'était teinté de tristesse et Nao savait que ce n'était pas juste pour l'amadouer. Il tenait à lui. Il le savait. C'est ce qui le décida, finalement.

« _D'accord… Je prendrais rendez-vous dans la journée.

_Bien.

_Bon, on y va maintenant ? C'est nous qui allons être en retard. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment gris et sobre en discutant de la journée à venir, leur complicité retrouvée après ce moment tendu.

[…]

Le réveil fut un peu différent chez le guitariste de GazettE. Il avait assez mal dormi, réveillé plusieurs fois par une migraine qui ne passait pas. Vers six heures du matin, les yeux ouverts depuis un bout de temps, il avait décidé de se lever. Oui, c'était tôt, sauf si on se rappelait qu'il s'était couché avant dix heures du soir.

Il trouva dans son canapé un Aoi endormi devant la télévision. L'écran affichait les membres d'Alice Nine au complet, vêtus de tenues dans les tons blancs et argentés, en cercle sur la scène. Le menu de son DVD Tokyo Galaxy. Uruha sourit malgré la surprise. Il éteignit l'appareil, passa à la cuisine prendre un comprimé d'aspirine qu'il fit passer avec un verre de jus de fruit et retourna se coucher.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Aoi de se réveiller, il était dix heures. Il s'étira, cherchant à détendre ses muscles douloureux par la position peu conventionnelle qu'il avait prise pour dormir. La télévision était éteinte et il commençait à sentir les effets de sa beuverie de la veille. Il imagina un Reita bougon dans le même état que lui et partit d'un rire léger. Il s'assit au bord du canapé, et tenta de poser ses mains au sol entre ses jambes écartées. Un cartilage de son dos craqua ce qui le soulagea.

Il se releva et vit Uruha entrer dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Ses longs cheveux châtain roux pendaient misérablement dans son dos, mal attachés par un élastique sur le point de se faire la malle. Il avait également de gros cernes bleutés qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux à demi-fermé, témoignant d'un état de fatigue encore avancé malgré l'heure. Il avait tout de même enfilé un tee-shirt large avant de sortir de la chambre. Bref, on était bien loin de la gravure de mode.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Aoi de sourire, content de voir son ami debout.

« _Salut Ruwa, bien dormi ?

_Mm… Et toi ?

_Il y a plus confortable que ton canapé mais ça a été.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. »

Aoi devina ce qu'Uruha pensait réellement au travers de la phrase. « Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » Les yeux de son acolyte étaient très expressifs, même au réveil.

« _Je m'inquiétais.

_Fallait pas. »

Aoi sourit de nouveau et s'approcha du roux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Uruha se laissa aller dans cette étreinte bienvenue. Leur âge et leur sexe ne les empêchaient pas d'être proches et d'avoir besoin de tendresse, de temps à autre. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils avaient pris cette habitude, ce n'était plus tout jeune.

Uruha avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque d'Aoi qui lui, les avait autour de la taille du roux.

« _Ne, A-chan.

_Oui ?

_On n'a pas répèt' ce matin, non ?

_Non, confirma le plus âgé.

_On retourne se coucher ? »

Malgré sa trentaine d'années au compteur, Uruha avait une tête de gamin en posant sa question. Aoi hocha la tête, satisfait de le voir sourire. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ce qui provoqua quelques erreurs de parcours et autres collisions, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Uruha. Ils basculèrent sur le lit en riant. Ils s'allongèrent dans les draps et se séparèrent pour se reposer plus confortablement.

[…]

Comme l'avait imaginé Aoi, Reita avait en effet la gueule de bois. Une barre de fer avait élu domicile dans son front et il était d'une humeur de chien. Il ne regrettait pas sa soirée avec le guitariste, ils s'étaient bien marrés, c'était juste difficile de faire face à la réalité maintenant.

Son mal de tête passa vers onze heures, alors qu'il en était à sa deuxième tasse de café. Le goût le répugnait presque mais c'était le seul moyen disponible. Il se prépara avec rapidité et se rendit sur son lieu de travail, sa basse sur le dos. Des membres du groupe, c'est lui qui habitait le plus loin. Quand il faisait beau ça ne le dérangeait pas de marcher vingt minutes pour venir travailler. Surtout que là c'était un peu différent, il y avait fort à parier qu'il serait le seul à y aller. A moins que Kai ne se déplace aussi, peut-être.

Les locaux n'étaient pas très animés, il ne croisa que deux membres du groupe ViViD, Reno et Ko-ki. Plutôt sympas. Ceux-ci le saluèrent d'un sourire auquel il répondit. La salle de répétition lui apparut à la fois immense sans les autres et calme, ce qui était bienvenu étant donné sa migraine. Il sorti sa précieuse basse de sa housse et l'accorda avant de commencer à s'entraîner. Il ne la brancha pas, il voulut juste parvenir à faire certains accords qui ne lui étaient pas familiers. Surtout améliorer sa vitesse, en fait.

Il s'entraîna une bonne demi-heure et s'apprêtait à faire une pause quand il entendit toquer à la porte de la salle.

« _Oui ? »

Sur cette invitation, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Shou, accompagné de Nao, un peu en retrait derrière lui.

« _Oh, bonjour Reita. Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda le plus jeune, surpris.

_Non, Uruha se sentait mal hier soir alors Kai a annulé la séance de ce matin. »

Nao tiqua quand le bassiste aux cheveux noirs mentionna l'état d'Uruha. Cependant il n'interrompit pas la conversation.

« _D'accord, merci. Mais toi tu es venu quand même, remarqua le châtain.

_J'avais besoin de m'entraîner, sourit-il. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

_Voir Uruha mais ce n'est pas grave, on reviendra.

_Vous voulez que je lui passe un message ?

_Non, c'est gentil merci, le rassura Shou. Bon, passe une bonne fin de journée.

_Ouais, vous aussi ! »

Les deux Alice sortirent de la salle des GazettE. Reita ne tarda pas à la quitter et rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion ! A la semaine prochaine. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est un tout petit chapitre, désolée... Les suivants seront plus longs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Eonnie, merci d'être là. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V <strong>

[…]

« _Taka ! Sérieux bouge un peu tes fesses j'ai besoin de la place ! »

Un rire sournois se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la salle de bain qu'occupait le blond dénommé Taka. Un homme d'environ son âge, c'est-à-dire une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bordeaux, avec des mèches oranges, roses et bleues à l'arrière du crâne frappait en rythme sur la porte fermée à clé.

« _Steup' Taka, je dois voir Mayuko dans une heure.

_Mayuko… Mayuko ? Encore une de tes conquêtes ?

_J'crois que t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Et grouille, mec ! »

Le méché frappa une nouvelle fois sur la porte.

« _T'énerve pas Kazu-chan.

_Oi, arrête avec ce surnom ! N'oublie pas que j'en ai aussi en réserve. Ne, Kiki-chan.

_Fourbe. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et il fallut encore attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant que le blond ne sorte de la pièce. Aussitôt, son ami s'engouffra dedans.

Le dit Taka - de son nom complet Matsumoto Takanori, plus connu comme Ruki - avait passé la soirée de la veille à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec son colocataire Satô Kazumasa. Ils s'étaient endormis vers deux heures du matin, sans prendre la peine de rejoindre leurs chambre et le réveil avait été un tant soit peu difficile. Surtout si on prenait en compte l'unique salle de bain de l'appartement et le temps que l'un et l'autre y passaient.

Ils s'étaient moqués respectivement de la tête de l'autre avec leurs poches gonflées sous les yeux. Et ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. Takanori n'avait rien de prévu mais voulait aller se balader en ville et Kazumasa avait rendez-vous avec ladite Mayuko, fort jolie si on l'en croyait.

Ils réussirent par miracle – pourtant ce n'était pas Noël – à être tous les deux à l'heure. Au moment de partir, ils étaient tous les deux en manteaux dans l'entrée, en train de mettre leurs chaussures quand le téléphone sonna dans le salon. Takanori grogna et c'est son colocataire qui alla décrocher. Il revint deux secondes et demi plus tard en lui tendit le combiné.

« _Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour pouvoir continuer à lacer ses bottes en parlant.

« _Ouais, allo ?

_Ruki, j'te dérange pas ?

_Si, c'est important ? Demanda le blond.

_J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais direct. Marche, je rappellerais plus tard.

_Ok. Salut Rei.

_Bye. »

Il raccrocha et décida de laisser le téléphone dans l'entrée, il le rangerait quand il rentrerait. Kazumasa était sur le palier et attendait l'ascenseur. Il ferma l'appartement et le rejoignit.

[…]

Nao rentra chez lui vers quinze heures, assez fatigué par les évènements récents. Après qu'il soit allé voir Reita avec Shou, il était allé manger en ville avec Saga et Hiroto. Tora n'était pas venu depuis le matin, le leader avait dit qu'il avait attrapé la grippe. Les deux autres ne lui avaient pas posé de question sur son enfermement et il leur en était reconnaissant. Autant qu'à Shou d'avoir minimisé les choses.

Après avoir avalés leur pizza, ils étaient retournés bosser pendant deux heures. C'était une période assez calme pour eux, pas de concert en vue, juste des photoshoots et des interviews de temps à autres. Le calme avant la tempête. Ils étaient dans la phase répétition des derniers titres, tandis qu'ils cherchaient l'inspiration pour les nouvelles compositions. Nao soupçonnait d'ailleurs Tora de profiter – légèrement de son virus – pour écrire les partitions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était bien son genre.

Quoique… Il ne pouvait trop rien dire, Tora était doué. Alors qu'importe qu'il loupe quelques répétitions. Lui en avait bien manquée une la veille, malgré que ce soit par négligence d'autrui. Shou avait d'ailleurs fait une entrée fracassante à la loge du concierge en arrivant à la PSC le matin-même. L'homme qui était là avait assuré qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait; en revanche il en parlerait à ses collègues. Il avait garanti que ça ne se produirait plus.

Nao laissa tomber ses affaires au hasard – ce qui lui vaudrait très certainement d'être en retard au boulot le lundi – puis passa dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Il s'adossa au plan de travail pour réfléchir. Shou lui avait fait promettre de consulter son médecin et malgré sa motivation au plus bas il ne se voyait pas désobéir à son ami.

Il lâcha un profond soupir. Il le savait bien, que sa phobie causait des dommages à son corps. Seulement il avait l'impression qu'en l'ignorant ça la rendait moins nocive. Shou ne semblait pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer un psychologue.

Mais quelqu'un de phobique ne peut parler facilement du domaine de sa peur, c'est là toute la perfidie de l'histoire.

Il posa son verre dans l'évier et décida de prendre rendez-vous. Ce serait ça de fait. Il sonda ses affaires pour retrouver le numéro du cabinet de son médecin traitant. Le temps que la secrétaire réponde, il pria pour que l'homme soit débordé et qu'il ne puisse le voir avant au moins une semaine. Pour essayer d'aller mieux, afin d'éviter que les résultats soient catastrophiques.

Dieu eu un phénomène de surdité passagère à cet instant et Nao poussa un gémissement de désespoir quand la secrétaire lui proposa une date – trop – proche. Il remercia et raccrocha, jurant intérieurement. Il gagna ensuite son frigo et écrivit le jour et l'heure sur l'ardoise magnétique accrochée là. Il sortit ensuite son portable pour appeler Shou qui décrocha aussitôt. Le batteur entendit d'abord un violent bruit de klaxon et s'inquiéta.

« _Allo Nao ?

_Ne Shou, t'es pas en voiture quand même ?

_Euh…

_Combien de fois j'tai dis qu'on ne téléphone pas au volant ? Sauf cas de force majeure. C'est dangereux !

_Comment je pouvais savoir si tu avais un problème ou non ? »

Nao se tut quelques secondes, piégé par son ami. Il entendit le moteur de la voiture s'éteindre.

« _Je me suis garé. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le médecin, c'est lundi à dix heures. Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais terminé du coup.

_C'est bien. J'espère que ça ira.

_Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

_Bon, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges mais j'ai un truc à faire avant de rentrer, je vais devoir y aller.

_Ah, pardon.

_Pas grave. Passe une bonne fin de journée, Na-chan.

_Toi aussi Shou-kun. »

Bon, encore une bonne chose de faite. Nao rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et rejoignit sa chambre. La journée était loin d'être finie mais il se sentait fatigué comme jamais. Il aurait bien aimé parler avec Uruha en plus, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis leur aventure. Reita avait dit qu'il n'allait pas très bien, il avait peur de déranger.

Ils n'étaient pas amis depuis très longtemps. Fait curieux, ils n'avaient pas fait connaissance sur leur lieu de travail mais dans un bar-live, lors d'un concert d'un groupe amateur qui jouait ce soir-là. Ils s'étaient reconnus comme confrères et avaient commencé à discuter, d'abord de la qualité de la musique qu'ils entendaient, basculant de fil en aiguille sur des sujets plus personnels.

D'ailleurs, Nao récupéra un souvenir. Juste avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était enfermé avec Uruha, il se souvenait de quoi ils avaient parlé. C'est le roux qui avait demandé au batteur de le rejoindre. Il avait des problèmes pour gérer le stress et la fatigue.

Par la suite il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'en sortait mieux que l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ça inquiétait un peu ce dernier, tout de même. Uruha était un genre de légende, toujours souriant et charmeur, provoquant parfois, y compris sur son lieu de travail. Le voir faible et fatigué ça choquait un brin. Du moins, pour Nao. Bien sûr, son ami était humain et c'était normal qu'il ait des baisses de moral ou des poussées de stress. Il se sentait mal pour lui, c'était tout bête.

* * *

><p><em>L'arrivée de Kazu ! C'est un personnage original, mais si vous voulez avoir une idée de ses cheveux, ce sont ceux de Jun, du groupe Phantasmagoria. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! A jeudivendredi ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir! Mes partiels sont terminés, je vais pouvoir écrire plus rapidement la suite de cette histoire. _

_Un chapitre (trop) court avec un seul point de vue, mais un peu de guimauve. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_PS : Kazu fait son apparition dans la liste des personnages!_

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres **

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

[…]

Uruha avait mieux dormi que prévu avec la présence rassurante de son ami à ses côtés. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce dernier l'observait. Le roux garda les paupières à moitié closes, aveuglé par la lampe de chevet allumée. Aoi sourit, on aurait dit un chat au réveil, noble allure mais mine défaite. Il était dix-sept heures. Dehors, un orage menaçait, le ciel était donc plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée à cette heure-ci. Uruha regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et sourit. Il aimait bien l'orage, surtout quand il pleuvait à verse.

« _Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? S'enquit-il. »

Aoi nia de la tête.

« _A peine dix minutes. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je réveille ma marmotte. »

La bouche d'Uruha se tordit en un rictus amusé.

« _La marmotte elle aurait bien besoin d'hiberner encore un peu.

_Feignasse.

_Oï ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'écria le roux, mimant à la perfection l'homme outré. »

Le plus âgé se contenta d'un rire bien éloquent sur ce qu'il en pensait, de cette offense. Uruha se redressa – digne malgré l'état désastreux de ses cheveux qui pendouillaient lamentablement – et se glissa sournoisement près de son ami qui ne remarqua pas les mains qui passèrent sur ses reins découvertes puis sur son ventre pour le chatouiller. Il éclata de rire aux premiers frôlements sur ses muscles et bien vite se tortilla sous les mains trop agiles pour tenter de leur échapper. Sans espoir.

Aoi était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Sa majesté Uruha. Il savait très bien que tout se finissait généralement dans la bonne humeur, et le jeu. Quand il se sentait réellement blessé, il fuyait, ou il ignorait complètement le responsable, l'accablant de son mépris le plus profond. Glacial, sincèrement.

Uruha était quelqu'un de très intéressant d'un point de vue psychique. Il se protégeait dans la vraie vie avec le personnage qu'il s'était créé sur scène pour éblouir les fans. Sa sensibilité était bien camouflée derrière une fierté importante et un amour de soi plus poussé que la moyenne. Aoi adorait le confronter à des situations inédites pour voir ses réactions. Il était totalement, irrémissiblement hors norme et imprévisible. De plus, il concevait bien l'intérêt qu'avait son collègue à son égard et en jouait.

Il se sentait assez en sécurité avec son aîné pour se permettre de laisser tomber son jeu par moments, bien que celui-ci fasse partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Avec Nao, dans la salle, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle, la peur l'avait emporté sur le reste.

Voyant qu'Aoi n'en pouvait plus – il commençait à avoir les yeux brillants à force de trop rire –Uruha arrêta sa torture et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de fuir hors de la chambre comme un enfant. L'aîné resta quelques instants allongé après le départ du roux.

Celui-ci erra dans le salon et entendit le téléphone sonner. Il se saisit du combiné et alla s'assoir dans le canapé pour répondre.

« _Oui allo ?

_Uruha, c'est Nao. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

Le roux ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cet appel mais il en fut honnêtement réjoui.

« _Je n'ai fait que dormir depuis que je suis rentré. Ça va un peu mieux.

_Je m'inquiétais, parce que quand je me suis réveillé ce matin Shou m'a dit que tu allais mal hier soir. Et Reita nous a dit la même chose.

_Reita ? Répèta Uruha, ne sachant pas ce que le bassiste venait faire dans l'histoire.

_Ah, oui, je voulais te voir ce matin, donc on est venus à votre salle avec Shou. Reita était là tout seul à bosser, il nous a dit que vous étiez en repos aujourd'hui.

_Oui, Kai a décidé ça hier soir quand je l'ai rappelé après être rentré chez moi. »

Aoi entra dans la pièce seulement vêtu de son jean et partit dans la cuisine quand il vit que son ami était occupé au téléphone.

« _Et toi, ça va mieux ? Reprit le guitariste.

_La crise est passée, mais je suis assez fatigué. Shou est inquiet, il m'a fait prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin.

_Je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, tu sais.

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'être franchement plus en forme que moi.

_A croire que j'apparais comme moins fragile. Et Shou t'a vu évanoui.

_Mm, peut-être. Ce n'était pas la première fois en plus. »

Uruha entendit nettement son ami soupirer dans le téléphone.

«_J'ai peur Uruha…

_De quoi ?

_De ce que le médecin pourrait me trouver.

_C'est humain. Tu sens que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, c'est logique d'angoisser quant à l'état de ton corps.

_Tu as sûrement raison, accepta Nao.

_Tu y vas quand ?

_Lundi matin.

_Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ? Et appelle si ça ne va pas.

_Oui, merci.

_Tu es seul chez toi là ?

_Shou voulait que je dorme chez lui mais je suis rentré chez moi. Je tiens quand même à qu'il ait une vie sociale en dehors de moi. Et toi ?

_Mm... Ça t'arrive de faire des crises chez toi ? Oh, Aoi est à la maison. Il joue les pères poules, rit le guitariste. »

Entendant son prénom, le concerné passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte entre la cuisine et le salon pour savoir pour quelle raison on parlait de lui. Il tira la langue de façon puérile quand il eut compris et disparu de nouveau.

« _Ça doit être sympathique, répondit avec douceur le batteur, omettant sans doute volontairement la première partie de la question.

_En effet. C'est un peu comme Shou avec toi, je pense.

_C'est aussi de cette façon que je voyais votre relation, avoua Nao.

_Aha, après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

_C'est ça. Bon, je vais te laisser, ne fait pas attendre Aoi.

_Je fais ce que je veux de lui, c'est mon esclave. »

Nao parti d'un grand éclat de rire, bien vite rejoint par l'auteur de la phrase. Son acolyte, occupé à autre chose n'entendit pas la source de leur gaité. Il fut juste soulagé d'entendre Uruha rire sincèrement.

« _Va rejoindre ton esclave alors. Et pense à te reposer, d'accord ?

_Oui, mais c'est valable pour toi aussi !

_Marché conclu. Passe une bonne soirée, à lundi.

_Yep, toi aussi. A plus. »

Aoi rejoignit le roux sur le canapé et lui tendit un mug de thé.

« _Oh, merci A-chan. C'est gentil, fit-il avec reconnaissance. »

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire à son propos avec Nao et rit doucement.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Je t'ai traité d'esclave dans la conversation, alors c'est marrant que tu m'apportes à boire juste après, révéla Uruha. »

Aoi secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le prochain est presque deux fois plus long et arrivera mardi soir! Ja ne.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Après tant d'attente, voilà la suite ! Et c'est un vrai gros chapitre cette fois ! Vous vous en fichez? Ah bon? ... _

_Plus sérieusement, ce passage ne centre qu'un personnage principal, mais c'est le début d'une intrigue importante pour la suite. Alors si vous avez des questions sur les sentiments des personnages, etc, n'hésitez pas. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je me motive pour poster la suite à la fin de la semaine !_

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

** the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

** Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

**Chapitre VII**

[…]

Il était seize heures et Ruki était tranquillement installé à la terrasse d'un café, le soleil radieux justifiant les lunettes noires garantes de son anonymat. Il s'était coiffé avec simplicité, conscient qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années – même s'il ne les faisait pas – avec les cheveux blonds ne passait déjà pas inaperçu. Il les avait attachés et couverts en partie avec un chapeau noir. Un beau stetson, qu'il avait acheté en Europe lors d'une de leur tournée.

Personne ne l'avait reconnu depuis qu'il se baladait, il avait quand même pris soin d'éviter les boutiques de musique et les quartiers trop branchés. Non pas que ça le dérangeait de voir parfois des photos d'eux sur les panneaux d'affichage – c'était plutôt flatteur – cependant il n'avait pas envie d'être suivi et prit en photo par des fans pendant ses rares jours de repos.

D'habitude, ils travaillaient le samedi après-midi et ils étaient libres le dimanche. Mais ils avaient une réunion avec un des producteurs du label le dimanche matin, Kai avait donc décidé de leur laisser le samedi après-midi pour compenser. Et grâce à Uruha, ils avaient au final eu la journée complète.

D'ailleurs, à son propos, Ruki s'inquiétait un peu, Kai lui avait juste dit qu'Uruha s'était fait enfermer dans une pièce avec Nao, batteur d'Alice Nine. Le chanteur ne connaissait que Saga, le guitariste brun, dans ce groupe. Toujours est-il qu'il ne savait rien de plus, si ce n'est que les deux ex-captifs étaient un peu ébranlés et fatigués. Il se demanda s'il aurait le courage d'attendre de voir le concerné lundi et décréta que non, il n'en serait pas capable. Ruki était quelqu'un d'assez impulsif et assoiffé d'informations derrière sa couverture de marmotte et de chanteur charismatique.

Qui serait à même de l'informer, mis à part le guitariste lui-même ? Kai ne lui dirait rien, et le traiterait de curieux. Aoi était certainement avec Uruha, donc c'était inutile. Restait Reita. Il fallait espérer qu'il ne soit pas rancunier, vu comment le chanteur l'avait remballé le matin quand il avait cherché à le joindre.

Mais il était comme ça, il préférait agir et réfléchir ensuite.

Il se résolu à attendre d'être rentré chez lui. Peut-être qu'il s'excuserait, du coup. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne qui s'approcha de lui et le salua.

« _Eh Taka, t'es dans la lune ? »

Ruki releva les yeux et découvrit son interlocuteur. Quand on parle du loup on en voit la crête, songea-t-il. Reita s'installa à côté de lui sur la chaise libre. Il portait un masque hygiénique blanc, ce qui se fondait mieux dans le décor que son habituel bandeau. Contrairement à Ruki il ne portait pas de lunettes, mais lui avait les cheveux noir, et il n'était encore jamais apparut sur les photos sur groupe avec cette couleur. Les fans seraient donc vraiment douées si elles le reconnaissaient de loin.

Dans ce même but de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il l'avait appelé par son véritable prénom. Ils utilisaient plus souvent entre eux leur nom de scène mais tout dépendait des circonstances et du degré d'affection. En tout cas, crier le nom bien connu du chanteur de the GazettE aurait été une connerie.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sinon ? S'enquit le blond.

_Je te cherchais, puisque c'est impossible de t'avoir plus de cinq secondes au téléphone. Et comme tu n'étais pas chez toi, j'en ai déduis que tu étais sorti dans ce quartier.

_Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je te dénoncerais à la police pour harcèlement, se moqua le chanteur.

_T'es gonflé, tu as déjà fait pire que moi !

_Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

_Tu te souviens quand je suis parti en vacances avec Kyôko à Sapporô ? Et qu'on t'a croisé par hasard tous les jours de la semaine? »

Ruki se marra franchement. Il avait oublié cette anecdote amusante.

« _Ça comptait pas, c'était un pari.

_Bien sûr que si ça compte. Tu l'as accepté ce pari.

_C'était ça où je devais aller me frotter contre Kai pendant un live de Silly God Disco. »

Ce fut au tour de Reita de laisser échapper son hilarité.

« _Kyôko m'a quand même quitté à cause de ça, parce qu'elle avait trouvé que je pensais plus à toi qu'à elle ! Marmonna-t-il. »

Ruki entendit son sourire dans sa voix, puisque le masque cachait la bouche de son ami.

« _C'était pas une grande perte.

_Pour ma fierté, si ! »

Les deux se turent, un serveur arriva pour demander au bassiste ce qu'il voulait boire. La conversation reprit quand il eut tourné les talons.

« _Au fait c'est qui qui a décroché quand j'ai appelé chez toi ce matin ? »

Ruki fit mine de ne pas comprendre la question. Merde, Reita se souvenait de ça.

« _Hein ?

_C'est pas toi qui a décroché, c'était une voix d'homme, mais pas la tienne. C'était qui ? Reprit-il, curieux. »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas autant insisté si ça avait été une voix de femme mais là… Peut-être était-ce une conquête de son ami ? Après tout, même si ce dernier n'avait jamais manifesté une attirance pour les hommes, ça ne le dégoutait pas non plus au vu du fanservice assez chaud qu'il servait sur scène lors de certains concerts.

Ruki retira ses lunettes et commença à mordiller une branche. Puis il prit la parole, inventant au fur et à mesure.

« _Ah, pardon. C'était mon voisin, il est venu m'emprunter du thé juste au moment où j'allais sortir ce matin et je l'ai envoyé se servir, je venais juste d'enfiler mes bottes. Déjà que ça me prend trois plombes de les lacer complètement… Je suis sorti sur le palier et j'ai attendu qu'il revienne quand le téléphone a sonné. Du coup je lui ai demandé de décrocher et de me le donner.

_Quelle histoire ! »

Reita ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou pas. Ça avait l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux. Quoique ce genre de chose pouvait arriver... Ruki, malgré le stress que son mensonge tombe à l'eau avait l'air détendu. Son ami était assez perspicace, pourtant bien moins curieux que lui. Ça sauva le chanteur à cet instant.

« _Et il était beau, ton voisin ?

_Pff, il a au moins cinquante balais, soupira le blond. »

Ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Sauf que ce voisin en question ne supportait pas Ruki et son colocataire, les trouvant trop bruyant.

« _Et alors, moi je serais toujours séduisant à cet âge-là.

_Narcissique.

_Fier de l'être. »

Le serveur apporta la bière de Reita et repartit d'où il venait sans que les deux hommes ne cessent de se regarder dans les yeux. Qui auraient pu croire en cet instant qu'ils étaient adultes, tant leurs taquineries volaient bas ? Et c'était encore un cran en dessous quand ils avaient bu. Imaginez le carnage.

Ruki ressentait un peu de culpabilité de mentir comme ça. C'était loin d'être la première fois. En fait, il habitait en colocation avec Kazumasa depuis huit mois. A ce moment-là, le chanteur souffrait d'une dépression nerveuse dont seul Kai était au courant. Par nécessité plus que par réelle envie de Ruki de se confier.

Ça durait depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Il jouait le jeu devant les autres, prétextant un manque de sommeil. La raison de son mal-être était bien simple. Il venait de rompre avec une fille pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments car il avait découvert que celle-ci l'aimait davantage pour son statut d'icône que pour ce qu'il était réellement. Ils étaient pourtant en couple depuis six mois. C'était la troisième fois que ça arrivait, en moins de deux ans.

Ruki avait alors sombré, déchiré entre sa passion qui régissait sa vie et son besoin d'être aimé pour lui-même. Certes, il avait déjà plusieurs amis proches, mais c'était tous des artistes qui avaient le même statut que lui. Il voulait avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de normal, une personne lambda.

La solution lui vint une nuit, alors qu'il observait la ville par la fenêtre du salon de son appartement trop grand pour lui. Et s'il louait une partie de son chez-lui à quelqu'un? Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient bien s'entendre et le besoin de rapport social de Ruki serait comblé.

Il avait essuyé deux échecs, dont le premier avec un fan. Il ne l'avait découvert qu'après. La cohabitation avait duré une semaine et le chanteur y avait mis fin, déjà agacé d'être placé sur un piédestal sans le mériter. La deuxième n'avait pas été plus brillante, il était tombé sur un homme renfermé qui ne parlait que sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Celui-ci était parti tout seul, au bout de trois semaines. Le moral du chanteur avait donc bien rechuté quand Kazumasa l'appela suite à son annonce.

Il pensait que son projet était voué à l'échec, mais accepta quand même de tenter avec ce nouveau venu. Il se fit la promesse que si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il abandonnerait et se consolerait avec des antidépresseurs et/ou un pack de bières.

Contrairement à toute attente, leur rencontre s'était très bien passé. Kazumasa n'avait pas l'air d'être un fan déguisé, avait des centres d'intérêt commun avec Ruki et était assez sociable. Le chanteur avait découvert par la suite que même s'il aimait bien écouter leur musique, il n'était pas saoulant et son comportement ne changeait pas lorsqu'il était avec ses amis ou avec Ruki.

Kazumasa aimait bien entendre Ruki parler des répétitions avec le groupe parce qu'il s'intéressait à la musique. Et le chanteur était content d'avoir un interlocuteur aussi agréable et réfléchi. C'était souvent lui qui l'aidait quand il avait un problème avec un membre, que ce soit une broutille ou un vrai conflit.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître car ça faisait déjà plus d'une demi-année qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs donné des surnoms, Taka et Kazu, bien que Ruki l'appelle parfois Kazu-chan pour l'embêter.

Seul bémol dans l'histoire, Ruki ne l'avait pas dit au reste du groupe. Pour eux, le chanteur vivait seul, et passait souvent ses nuits avec des filles. Il se voyait mal leur expliquer qu'à trente ans passés, il vivait avec un homme sans qu'ils n'aient de relations sexuelles.

Surtout qu'en plus il était une idole ! Il imaginait très bien les autres lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir sa porte à n'importe qui plus d'une nuit, qu'il fallait rester prudent car c'était ce genre de comportement irresponsable qui créait des scandales et qui avait déjà détruit des groupes dans le passé.

La question avait été vite rangée dans un coin de son cerveau. Il en avait parlé avec son colocataire qui avait approuvé son idée. Toutefois, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il prenait quelques risques si ses amis étaient rancuniers. Quand ils l'apprendraient, ils pourraient être en colère qu'il leur ait caché ça pendant longtemps.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, Ruki vivait une sorte de rêve éveillé avec d'un côté son groupe, le but de sa vie et sa passion, et d'un autre côté avec Kazumasa, un confident objectif et un homme détendu ainsi que facile à vivre.

Il y avait eu une « crise » importante depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Les GazettE avaient voulu venir passer une soirée chez Ruki, parce qu'il avait perdu un pari et devait leur faire à manger.

Ne sachant pas comment s'en sortir en gardant le secret, il en avait parlé à son ami qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller dormir chez un ami, il suffirait au chanteur de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé et d'y ranger toutes ses affaires. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire, étant donné le bazar qui régnait.

Le soir du dîner, comme convenu, Kazu était parti en fin d'après-midi après avoir aidé le blond – à l'époque brun – à ranger leur désordre commun. La soirée s'était déroulée pour le mieux, les autres n'avaient rien deviné. Ruki ne s'était pas amusé autant que d'habitude, redoutant à chaque instant qu'ils découvrent sa supercherie. Avec le temps, il s'était fait à son mensonge et c'était devenu naturel. Même si aujourd'hui il avait un peu paniqué avec la question de Reita.

Vraiment trop observateur… Celui-ci termina d'ailleurs sa bière et claqua un peu rudement son verre sur la table. Ruki en sursauta, plongé dans ses pensées.

« _Oh, tu dormais ? Se moqua le bassiste.

_ Non, je réfléchissais simplement.

_A propos de quoi ?

_De toi et de ton indiscrétion !

_Oï, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! »

L'un comme l'autre appréciaient leurs discussions qui ne volaient jamais très haut, tout en étant bonnes pour le moral. Sur scène, ces deux-là étaient les plus complices, ce qui faisait de leur 'couple' le plus réclamé par les fans. Ce genre d'histoire les avait toujours fait marrer. Ils avaient rarement de contacts physiques entre eux en dehors des concerts, live et autres. Mais ça faisait vendre, tout en leur permettant de se lâcher un peu plus.

« _Bon, je vais rentrer moi, y'a un match de baseball à la télé dans vingt minutes, annonça soudain Reita, après un coup d'œil à sa montre. »

Ruki soupira imperceptiblement. Il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes une excuse valable pour rentrer chez lui et lâcher son ami. Celui-ci l'avait pris de court mais il s'en sentait soulagé. Le bassiste posa sur la table de quoi payer sa consommation.

« _On se voit lundi à la répète, salut !

_Ouais, bonne soirée. »

Reita salua son ami de la main et s'en alla les mains dans les poches. C'est en le regardant partir que Ruki se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge. Il avait oublié de lui demander comment allait Uruha.

* * *

><p><em>Eh oui, le petit Ruki fait de gros mensonges, et comme tout le monde le sait, ce genre de choses explose très très facilement... *rire sadique* J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'essaye de faire beaucoup de choses en même temps mais je ne sais toujours pas me passer de sommeil.. Voilà donc le chapitre VIII, avec l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

**Chapitre VIII**

[…]

« _Sakamoto-san, livraison de pizzaaa. »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et dévoila dans l'embrasure un homme aux cheveux coupés courts et de couleur marron glacé. Certaines mèches, notamment à l'arrière de son crâne, rebiquaient joyeusement vers le ciel. Son visage creusé et ses yeux cernés lui donnait un air d'enfant prêt à s'endormir. Il portait un débardeur blanc sous une veste à capuche bordeaux ouverte ainsi qu'un bas de survêtement gris. Il s'agissait de Saga – Takashi Sakamoto – un des guitaristes d'Alice Nine.

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui avait les yeux châtains, lisses et lui arrivant au milieu du cou, encadrant joliment son visage. Une mèche du côté droit cachait son œil. Un sourire éclairait ses traits, il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull gris avec des inscriptions orange vif. Il tenait deux cartons de pizza sous le bras. Hiroto, second guitariste d'Alice Nine et meilleur ami de Saga.

« _Oh, Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le brun, remit de sa surprise de trouver son ami là après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. »

Remarque, il aurait dû s'en douter, le connaissant.

« _C'est pas assez clair peut-être ? Se marra le châtain, désignant la nourriture qu'il portait.

_Si mais je ne m'attendais pas franchement à te voir, avoua-t-il. Bon, ne reste pas sur le palier, entre.

_J'ai vu ça. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'appartement et la porte fut refermée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour y déposer le butin.

«_Tu as fait quoi cet aprèm quand tu es rentré ?

_Pas grand-chose, j'ai passé un bon moment à nettoyer l'appart et j'ai aussi fait les courses. Ça prend un temps fou.

_Toi t'as Keitoh à la maison ! Devina le châtain.

_Eh, je ne fais pas le ménage que quand il vient !

_Presque…

_Vous vous liguez tous contre moi c'est injuste.

_Vous ? Qui ça ?

_A ton avis, marmonna Saga dont le visage s'assombrit.

_Eileen ?

_Qui d'autre… »

La discussion s'arrêta là et après avoir posé les victuailles ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. Celui-ci, encombré de jouet d'enfant était assez vaste mais encombré de vieux meubles de toute sortes, bien différent d'un intérieur japonais typique. Les deux prirent place sur des fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre.

« _Au fait, Keitoh va bien ? Demanda le châtain, sachant bien que parler d'Eileen était à proscrire s'il voulait que son ami participe à la conversation.

_C'est incroyable l'énergie qu'un gamin de cet âge peut avoir à dépenser. Il n'arrête jamais une seconde.

_Je suppose qu'il t'a encore fait courir partout pendant les courses ?

_Tu commences à le connaître, sourit malgré tout le brun. »

Sur ces mots, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans entra dans la pièce comme une tornade et alla s'échouer sur les genoux de celui qui venait de parler.

« _Papaaaaaaa y'a un monstre sous mon lit, cria-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

_Ça, ce n'est pas possible mon chéri, répondit l'adulte avec certitude.

_Pourquoi ? »

La question préférée des enfants de cet âge.

« _Parce que je leur fait trop peur. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici. »

Le châtain eut un début de fou rire qu'il dissimula en une quinte de toux. Ne pas se moquer de son ami…

« _Mais tu peux pas aller voir ? Il est plus fort que toi çui-là. »

Son père se leva alors et jeta un regard d'excuse à son ami avant de partir vers la chambre de son fils, ce dernier sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, alluma la lumière et se baissa de façon à voir sous le lit. A part un élevage de chaussettes sales et de papiers de bonbons…

« _Méchant monstre, va-t-en avant que je ne t'attrape et ne te pende par les pattes à la rambarde du balcon, lança-t-il alors de la voix qu'il prenait quand il était en colère. »

Quelle menace horrible… L'enfant en resta bouche bée. Son père avait sûrement vu le monstre et il lui avait parlé en face ! Le plus grand se releva.

« _Voilà, plus de monstre.

_T'es trop fort papa.

_C'était un petit, pas très agressif. Allez, viens dire bonsoir à Hiroto maintenant.

_Ui. »

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale et le gamin se précipita sur le châtain qui le prit sur ses genoux.

« _Salut Hiroto ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

_Keitoh-kun, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris à parler, reprocha le père.

_Laisse Takashi, ce n'est pas très grave.

_Nan mais me brise pas mon semblant d'autorité, se plaignit ledit Takashi, contrastant avec la voix qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt.

_Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, amusé.

_Bonsoir Hiroto, recommença l'enfant.

_Bonsoir Kei-kun, tu vas bien ?

_Oui ! Même que papa il a fait fuir le monstre.

_Papa il est fort comme ça ?

_Ouais c'est le plus fort des papas.

_Tu as de la chance alors.

_Toi aussi, parce que t'es l'ami de papa et qu'il te protégera si t'as des monstres pas beaux sous ton lit. »

Hiroto avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire devant le petit garçon. Il était adorable, et avait exactement le même regard déterminé de son père.

« _Et toi tu me protégeras aussi quand tu seras grand ?

_Oui, je vous protègerais tous les deux ! Papa et le meilleur ami de papa. »

Les deux adultes sourirent de concert devant cette preuve d'amour inattendue mais bienvenue. Hiroto était fasciné par l'attachement que semblait avoir Keitoh à son égard. D'ordinaire, les enfants ne se lient pas avec d'autres adultes que leurs parents. Mais le châtain venait souvent chez son ami, et il connaissait l'enfant depuis qu'il était tout petit.

L'histoire de Takashi était compliquée. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours eu deux passions mais avait souvent eu du mal à faire cohabiter les deux. La première, la musique. C'est elle qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. En effet, il avait rencontrés d'autres jeunes passionnés et ils avaient fini par fonder un groupe. Celui-ci avait échoué mais lui avait ouvert la porte à d'autres opportunités. Aujourd'hui, il était bassiste dans le célèbre groupe Alice Nine. Son nom, de Sakamoto Takashi était devenu simplement Saga.

Sa seconde passion était de voyager. Etant petit, il avait eu une nourrice née d'une mère chinoise et d'un père norvégien. Elle avait vécu au Japon et en Chine, et connaissait nombre d'histoires et contes, tellement différents de ceux que Saga avait pu entendre. Dès qu'il avait eu l'âge, il avait quitté le territoire. Il avait eu l'occasion de se rendre en Indonésie et en Chine.

Quelques temps après la formation d'Alice Nine, il s'était rendu en Norvège, pendant deux semaines. Il y avait rencontré Eileen, une jeune femme qui, si elle ne lui avait pas plu au premier regard l'avait au moins fortement attiré. Les miracles existent, et il s'était avéré que cette attirance était réciproque.

Il y était retourné trois mois plus tard et elle était revenue avec lui au Japon. Ils y avaient habité ensemble pendant un an. Puis Eileen était tombée enceinte. Ce n'était pas un accident, ils avaient décidé de laisser le hasard jouer. Les neuf mois de grossesse s'étaient bien passés, les deux jeunes amants étaient encore très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Keitoh était né, les remplissant d'un bonheur sans limites. C'est plus tard que les choses s'étaient compliquées, quand leur fils avait eu environ trois mois. Eileen s'était mise à ne plus supporter que Saga rentre tard à causes des répétitions du groupe, où qu'il sorte boire le soir avec ses amis alors qu'elle-même était bloquée à cause de Keitoh qui ne pouvait évidemment pas rester seul.

Les situations de conflits s'étaient enchaînées, plus Saga faisait d'efforts pour se racheter aux yeux d'Eileen, plus celle-ci l'enfonçait.

Il avait assez mal vécu cette période et aurait mis plus de temps à s'en remettre sans l'aide de Hiroto. Ils s'étaient séparés quand Keitoh avait eu six mois. Leur idylle était presque morte dans l'œuf, si on omettait la naissance de leur enfant. A cause de ça, pourtant, la séparation fut plus compliquée. Certes, ils n'étaient pas mariés mais il y avait la question de la garde.

Saga, parce qu'il possédait un travail bien rémunéré bien qu'aux horaires parfois instables, pu obtenir plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Leur fils étant à cette époque âgé de moins d'un an, Elena aurait pu en avoir la garde complète, en tant que mère.

Ils avaient vendu l'appartement. Saga s'en était trouvé un autre dans le même quartier et Elena était partie vivre dans l'arrondissement de Kawasaki. Keitoh, trop jeune pour avoir des souvenirs, n'avait pas eu de traumatisme lié à cet événement familial déstabilisant. Les membres du groupe avaient soutenu leur guitariste, ne faisant aucun commentaire. Ils étaient déçus pour lui, après l'avoir connu aussi épanoui.

Il avait fini par s'en remettre, grâce à la musique, à ses amis et à son fils. Il ne regrettait pas le passé. Il disait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il avait de la chance puisqu'il pouvait élever son fils tout en étant libre. Il l'avait une semaine sur deux, du samedi au vendredi, autant pendant les vacances scolaires. Quand il ne pouvait s'occuper de lui, il demandait à la jeune étudiante en art de la scène qui habitait au quatrième étage son immeuble et qui adorait Keitoh. Celle-ci était souvent disponible et c'était pratique.

« _Papa, j'ai faim.

_Attend un petit peu, on va manger bientôt. Va te laver les mains d'abord.

_Ui, j'y vais.

_Sans mettre de l'eau partout, hein ! »

Seul un rire malicieux lui répondit.

« _Quel numéro, remarqua Hiroto.

_A qui le dis-tu ! »

Saga donnait l'impression de plus se plaindre qu'autre chose, mais il adorait son fils. Il mettait un grain de folie dans sa vie, lui qui ne pouvait pas autant en profiter que les autres, étant un artiste connu. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais il espérait que quand son fils serait en âge d'aller à l'école il pourrait passer relativement inaperçu… Il en doutait quand même.

« _Bon, on va faire réchauffer les pizzas avant que le glouton n'arrive, conseilla Hiroto. »

Saga acquiesça et ils allumèrent le four avant de glisser la nourriture dedans.

« _Tu as pris lesquelles ?

_Fromage pour Keitoh et toi. Et spéciale pour moi.

_Ça me va. Attend… Spéciale ? Non, ne me dis pas que c'est…

_La recette de Nao, si.

_Nan t'as pas osé quand même… Mais il y a quoi dessus alors ?

_Sauce tomate, chorizo, olives, champignons, bacon, fromage, oignons, anchois, énuméra Hiroto. Ah, plus origan et sauce piquante. »

Saga se frappa la tête en signe de désespoir. Il savait que Nao aimait manger des trucs étranges, mais à ce point-là… Et en plus Hiroto s'y mettait aussi. Manquerait plus qu'il rajoute de l'ananas dessus. Quoique si ça se trouve ils y avaient pensé avant lui. Irrécupérables.

« _Je parie que Keitoh va vouloir goûter la tienne.

_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus. Quand je ne suis pas là pour ramener de la malbouffe je suis sûr que tu fais attention à ce que tu fais à manger pour lui.

_Bien sûr, je ne suis pas irresponsable ! Mais on se demande pourquoi il préfère quand tu débarques avec des pizzas à l'heure du dîner... »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et Keitoh entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

« _C'est chaud maintenant papa ?

_Oui, tu peux sortir les assiettes ? »

Le petit garçon s'exécuta tandis que les adultes sortirent les verres du placard et les pizzas du four. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à tables et commencèrent à manger en discutant. Tous adoraient ce genre de soirée, ce qu'ils reproduisaient environ une fois par semaine, jamais le même jour. Ça permettait d'entretenir la surprise. Quelques fois c'était aussi l'inverse et les deux Sakamoto, père et fils, rendaient visite au châtain.

* * *

><p><em>Que pensez-vous des trois nouveaux personnages, Saga, Hiroto et Keitoh? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Peut-être qu'on jour je réussirais à maintenir un rythme de publication régulier. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre IX. _

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Originaux**

_Kazumasa_, colocataire de Ruki

_Keitoh_, fils de Saga et d'Eileen

**Chapitre IX**

[…]

Nao se sentait un peu mieux de savoir qu'Uruha était simplement fatigué. Il avait eu peur et éprouvé une certaine culpabilité. Il avait stressé son ami sans le savoir et s'en voulait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas réciproque. Uruha avait un grand cœur, songea Nao.

Ce soir-là, il se prépara à manger en trois minutes chrono – un simple bol de râmen – et regarda une émission quelconque à la télévision, à propos de la tournée prochaine d'une chanteuse pop apparemment adulée par les jeunes. Il trouva son style intéressant mais sa musique ne retint pas plus que ça son attention. S'endormant à moitié devant l'écran, il l'éteignit et partit rejoindre son lit.

Il dormit plutôt bien et s'éveilla vers dix heures. Il passa la journée du dimanche entre son appartement et un parc qui se trouvait à proximité et qu'il affectionnait. Shou l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il pensait à se reposer. Nao avait répondu positivement, tentant de moduler sa voir pour rassurer son ami.

Au parc il avait profité de la douce ambiance calme et surtout de l'espace. Il avait regardé des enfants se courir après dans l'herbe fraîche, des oiseaux se disputer les miettes laissée par un promeneur, une jeune femme en jogging qui courrait dans les allées, écouteurs aux oreilles...

Observateur attentif et quasi invisible de ce micro système qu'était le parc. Des jeunes étaient venus plus tard dans l'après-midi, et avaient joué de la musique avec une guitare sèche et deux djembés. Le rythme était entraînant bien que maladroit, et Nao avait pris plaisir à les écouter. Il se tenait à l'écart, assis en tailleur sur un banc, caché par un épais buisson de rhododendrons.

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et le parc avait retrouvé son calme. Frissonnant un peu à cause de la température qui chutait, Nao décida de rentrer chez lui. Il sentait qu'il allait mal dormir, il penserait forcément à son rendez-vous du lendemain matin. Il augmenta le chauffage dans le salon. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir aussi peu couvert, il le payait maintenant. Il alla dans sa chambre, retira ses vêtements qu'il posa sur le lit – il savait être ordonné quand il le souhaitait – et se précipita déjà nu comme un ver dans la cabine de douche qu'il referma avec précipitation.

L'eau chaude lui apparut comme un bienfait du Ciel. Oh qu'il en avait besoin… Il devait se vider l'esprit et s'endormirait sans problème, puisqu'il était bien fatigué. Il profita de la chaleur de sa douche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa tête lui tourner, signe évident d'un possible malaise. Et même si l'espace de la douche était bien plus large que les cabines conventionnelles, il ne se sentait pas hyper rassuré d'y être. Une des raisons pour laquelle il avait souvent les yeux fermés lorsqu'il se lavait.

Il s'enroula dans une grande serviette, ses cheveux dégoulinants mirent de l'eau partout et il manqua de déraper sur le carrelage. Par chance il parvint à se retenir au mur le plus proche et s'y adossa. Il attendait de sécher tout seul. Cependant, il se remit à avoir froid quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers sa chambre en claquant à moitié des dents. Le contraste entre l'intérieur de la cabine et l'extérieur était vraiment trop violent.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se sente frigorifié à ce point-là, songea-t-il, une fois séché et habillé avec des vêtements chauds. Normalement il ne portait jamais plus qu'un tee-shirt – ou à la limite un sous-pull quand il était malade – dans son appartement. Et là il avait en plus des deux une veste d'hiver.

Dérèglement corporel brutal ? Ce n'était pas pour arranger son stress dévorant ça. Il respira calmement et tenta sans grand succès de se calmer. Il se laissa glisser au sol et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration qui se faisait haletante. Il commençait à avoir mal dans la gorge. Tous les symptômes d'une future crise. Il devait absolument reprendre pied avant qu'elle se déclare réellement. La mort dans l'âme, il se releva avec le plus de douceur qu'il put et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit une boîte de médicament de l'étagère et prit deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau.

Le mélange chimique devrait remporter la bataille qu'il n'avait su empêcher. Ça l'énervait d'être dépendant de ces calmants. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, puisqu'il refusait l'idée de se laisser soigner, d'un point de vue psychique.

Il grignota plus qu'il ne mangea ce soir-là, et c'était toute l'ampleur du problème. C'était extrêmement rare que Nao n'avale rien de bizarre et/ou inapproprié toutes les deux heures. Il savait mieux que personne dégoûter les autres en mangeant n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas élever la nourriture au niveau de sa passion pour la musique, ce n'était pas non plus négligeable.

Il s'étendit dans son lit pour regarder la télévision tranquillement et espéra que le sommeil viendrait tout seul. Il essaya de ne pas s'intéresser trop à ce qu'il se passait sur le petit écran – ce n'était pas très difficile, c'était un documentaire sur les produits du tourisme traditionnel à Hokkaido – pour pouvoir basculer vers le pays des rêves en douceur.

Morphée devait être une déesse assez cruelle. A moins que les Hommes ne l'honorent pas assez ? Toujours est-il que Nao ne parvint à s'endormir que vers trois heures du matin, alors que les effets des calmants commençaient à se dissiper. Il était temps. La télévision resta allumée et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

[…]

« _Hey feignasse t'as répèt' aujourd'hui, alors bouge un peu tes fesses ou tu vas être en retard.

_Mmgrrm… marmonna la boule humaine recroquevillée sous ses draps, tentant sans grand succès d'échapper à cette voix trop bruyante.

_Quelle éloquence ! Heureusement que tu es mieux réveillé quand tu chantes sur scène ! »

Oh, que Ruki pouvait haïr son colocataire quand il était de bonne humeur le matin ET qu'il venait le réveiller pour l'en faire profiter.

« _Kazu-chan, fais gaffe aux tiennes de fesses, menaça le chanteur en se levant.

_Je dois avoir peur d'un nain comme toi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bordeaux ricana en recevant un regard des plus sombres. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il adorait embêter Ruki. Surtout que c'était rare que lui-même se lève sans grogner. Autant en faire profiter le blond, c'était plus sympa.

Le blond se serait pour sa part bien passé de cet élan d'amour injustifié aussi tôt un lundi matin.

Bon, certes il était déjà huit heures. Mais ils avaient quand même joué aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à… quatre heures ? Une belle bande d'irresponsables, en somme. Ruki s'en foutait, il n'aurait qu'à squatter un canapé quelque part. Sans oublier de prévenir Kai où il allait, pas la peine de provoquer une énième crise.

Et Kazumasa ne travaillait qu'à dix heures. Il avait ouvert deux ans plus tôt une boutique de musique avec trois amis. Ils vendaient de tout, et pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une collection étonnamment complète des CD sortis ces dix dernières années au Japon. Ruki s'était promis à lui-même que quand il aurait réussi à parler de son ami au reste du groupe – ou qu'ils l'auraient découvert tous seuls – il s'arrangerait pour qu'ils aillent faire une séance de dédicace dans sa boutique, histoire de lui apporter plus de notoriété.

Le blond mal réveillé alla prendre sa douche ce qui le remit un peu d'aplomb. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune avait préparé le petit déjeuner et il revint s'installer à table avec reconnaissance.

Oh, que Ruki aimait quand Kazu cherchait à se faire pardonner ET qu'il lui préparait des trucs délicieux le matin.

Le cuisinier en herbe sourit, remarquant l'air presque extatique de Ruki en train de manger. Une fois le repas terminé, ce dernier insista pour aller faire la vaisselle, qu'importe il doive partir le premier de l'appartement. Il l'expédia avec rapidité et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il s'était contenté de revêtir un tee-shirt large et un boxer au sortir de la salle de bain.

« _Dis Taka, tu veux que je t'emmène au boulot en voiture ? Je dois aller en ville et ça ne me fera pas un gros détour.

_Oh, si ça ne te dérange pas c'est gentil. Je vais être à la bourre; et Kai va gueuler.

_Tu vois, si tu m'avais laissé faire la vaisselle...

_Oui mais non, tu avais déjà fait à manger.

_Je ne risquais pas d'être en retard.

_Pff.

_Bon, je vais m'habiller aussi du coup.

_Tu peux conduire comme ça, c'est pas dérangeant, murmura le blond d'une voix aguicheuse, destinée à gêner son ami.

_Parle pour toi ! »

Le doux rire du blond se fit entendre. Le plus jeune portait un marcel près du corps noir et un short de pyjama assez court. Ruki aimait d'ailleurs bien le charrier avec ses tenues, pour des raisons plus ou moins recevables. Leurs chambres avaient une cloison commune et donnaient toutes les deux sur le salon, la salle de bain se trouvant sur la droite quand ils sortaient de leur chambre. Plus près de celle de Kazu. A gauche en sortant de la chambre de Ruki se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui illuminait le salon. Et en face, une cuisine à l'américaine avec un bar. L'entrée se trouvait sur la droite, au fond du couloir avec deux trois autres pièces, en l'occurrence un bureau commun, un débarras et un entrepôt à vêtements qui contenait notamment l'étonnante collection de chapeau du chanteur.

Ce n'était pas immense, pourtant ils tenaient l'un comme l'autre à cette simplicité.

A trente ans passés, on aurait pu que ce genre de collocation leur aurait paru lourde à la longue mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de proche avec qui vivre, et tant mieux que ce soit juste de l'amitié sincère entre eux, c'était bien moins de problèmes. La règle « pas de fille – ni de mec – à la maison » n'avait pas lieu d'être, ils avaient fait insonoriser les chambres et se prévenaient quand ils ramenaient quelqu'un pour la nuit. Ce n'était ni rare ni systématique et ils pouvaient passer leurs soirées comme ils voulaient, ayant un minimum de trois dîners ensemble par semaine. Evidemment, quand Ruki était en tournée c'était plus compliqué.

Mais ils faisaient avec et ce mode leur convenait bien. L'un comme l'autre, il leur avait fallu du temps et des recherches avant d'enfin pouvoir s'estimer satisfaits. Leur patience avait payé. Ruki espérait que l'avenir leur serait souriant. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas.

Ils terminèrent de se préparer en vitesse, et cette fois, pas une sonnerie de téléphone ne l'empêcha de sortir. Heureusement, ils n'étaient vraiment pas en avance. Par chance, la PSC n'était pas loin. A vol d'oiseau…

Le chanteur arriva au final à l'heure à sa répétition matinale et salua Kazumasa avant de parcourir la dernière centaine de mètres. Evidemment, c'était déjà risqué qu'ils viennent ensemble… Ruki espéra que les autres soient déjà entrés et ne l'ai pas vu. Il rentra dans le bâtiment et sa motivation revint en flèche. Il n'avait pas fait de la musique son métier pour rien.

* * *

><p>J<em>e ne sais pas ce que vous pensez du personnage de Kazu? Il va avoir son importance dans la suite, même s'il est un original character. (Si vous souhaitez visualiser son allure générale, cherchez sur Internet " Jun Phantasmagoria red hair ", et vous regardez une photo où il a une coupe relativement "sobre".<em>

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Pas de retard, pour une fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

Keitoh, fils de Saga.

**Chapitre X**

[…]

Uruha et Aoi s'étaient réveillé seuls chacun dans leur lit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils s'étaient séparés en fin de journée, le dimanche, pour se reposer avant de reprendre le travail. Ensemble, ils étaient certes bien, mais ils passaient plus de temps à regarder des films ou faire autre chose que dormir. Ils savaient très bien – ils étaient dans le métier depuis nombre d'années – que veiller n'était pas viable à plus ou moins long terme.

Ce n'était que partie remise après tout et c'était rare qu'ils dorment ensemble le dimanche soir. Le matin ils avaient eu une réunion au boulot et leur grasse matinée avait été un tant soit peu écourtée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils essayeraient de se coucher plus tôt dans la semaine… Quelle bonne blague !

Uruha s'était levé plus d'une heure avant le premier guitariste. En effet, il avait une mission, d'ordre capillaire. On dit souvent que le stress a une conséquence néfaste sur la peau et les cheveux. Depuis sa mésaventure avec Nao dans les locaux de la PSC, sa chevelure déjà pas au top ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien. Il devenait urgent qu'il fasse quelque chose ou il allait finir par les perdre.

Il dépensa donc une bonne heure et demie de son temps à laver, sécher et soigner ses cheveux longs qui retrouvèrent un peu de vigueur. C'était mieux. Il les attacha ensuite sur le côté, laissant tomber fer à lisser et à friser pour le moment. Il se trouva un chapeau noir pour achever le tout.

Il s'habilla simplement et en vitesse, regardant en même temps l'horloge d'un air peu amène. Un jean noir, un débardeur violet et une veste noire également. Fin prêt, il fouilla ses affaires une dizaine de minutes pour remettre la main sur ses clés de maison et pu enfin sortir de chez lui. Il devait encore passer chercher Aoi chez lui et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne serait pas prêt.

Il grilla quelques feux et ignora les panneaux de signalisation pour arriver devant chez son ami rapidement. Cinq minutes à pied, ça n'incluait pas les automobilistes endormis qui l'énervaient au plus haut point quand il était pressé le matin. Par hasard, il se trouva qu'Aoi était non seulement prêt mais qu'il l'attendait devant son immeuble. Il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de la voiture noire d'Uruha et celui-ci reprit la route sans avoir arrêté le moteur.

« _Alors, au taquet pour bosser aujourd'hui ?

_Je crois que je dois me faire rattraper pour les deux répètes perdues, non ?

_Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

_Je suis motivé, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

_Tant mieux. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et se concentrèrent sur le morceau que diffusait la radio à ce moment-là. Ils ne reparlèrent pas avant d'arriver, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient réellement du matin, par conséquent il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander. Kai disait souvent que leur travail stagnait jusqu'à dix heures et que ça allait ensuite, après deux cafés et une pause.

Ils réussirent à arriver en avance grâce à la conduite complètement imprudente du guitariste roux qui semblait avoir viré de sa mémoire toute chose relative au code de la route. Ils se firent klaxonner plusieurs fois mais ça ne suffit qu'à les faire rire doucement.

Ils saluèrent le personnel qu'ils croisèrent en entrant dans le bâtiment et se rendirent dans leur salle où, fait exceptionnel, il n'y avait personne. C'était impossible qu'ils soient arrivés avant le leader, une telle chose ne pouvait pas se produire. En regardant plus attentivement, ils reconnurent l'écharpe de Kai sur un canapé. Il devait simplement être parti faire un tour pour les attendre.

Leur raisonnement s'avéré exact quand le leader brun entra dans la pièce, des baguettes de batterie dans la main.

« _Oh, salut les gars. Vous êtes en avance, non ?

_Salut leader-sama. C'est un miracle simultané.

_Il faudrait que ce genre de chose devienne habituelle, hm ?

_Ne nous en demande pas trop, tu perdras l'espoir que ça arrive de nouveau. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Reita entra dans la pièce, avec l'air de celui qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit accompagné d'un regard sombre qui dissuada les autres de faire quelconques commentaires. Ceux-ci tenaient à la vie et s'en abstinrent. Le bassiste alla s'échouer sur le canapé sous les yeux de ses amis qui tentèrent de retrouver une conversation normale.

« _Au fait, Uruha, tu sais si Nao va bien ? S'enquit Aoi.

_J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il m'a appelé samedi mais j'irais le voir à la pause.

_Evite les pièces isolées, hm ? Et au fait, ça va mieux ? »

Il n'en voulait pas à son guitariste, évidemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de manquer encore des heures de travail, ils auraient peut-être une série de live à assurer bientôt et ils se devaient d'être à la hauteur.

« _Oui, ça va mieux, merci Kai.

_Ruki fait quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, il lui reste cinq minutes avant d'être en retard. »

Tandis que Reita cherchait à fusionner avec les coussins du canapé, Uruha s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, Aoi s'installa par terre, aux pieds du bassiste et Kai se glissa sur le siège de sa batterie pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de commencer. Ruki entra dans la pièce à neuf heures moins une. Il avait traîné dans les escaliers à cause de l'ascenseur en panne. Celui qui avait retardé Shou vendredi soir.

« _Salut les mecs.

_Salut Ruki. »

Le chanteur arborait positivement la même tête que le bassiste et les autres suivirent donc une technique identique, le silence. Aoi se risqua à réveiller Reita qui malgré son envie dévorante de lui grogner dessus se releva et alla chercher son instrument.

En douceur, ils s'installèrent pour commencer leur répétition. Kai au fond de la salle avec sa batterie, Aoi à sa droite et dos à lui, Uruha de la même façon mais à gauche, Reita au milieu, un peu en retrait derrière eux et Ruki sur le devant, avec son micro.

Ils branchèrent les guitares aux amplis et commencèrent à s'accorder en faisant résonner des notes aléatoires, chacun avec leur instrument. Kai était obligé de jouer en sourdine, dans leur petite salle ils risquaient de se péter les tympans.

« _Bon, j'ai regardé les dernières setlists qu'on a eues et je pense qu'il faudrait changer un peu. Y'en a qu'on ne peut pas retirer, comme Cassis ou Filth in the beauty, mais par exemple on ne pourrait pas rajouter Last Heaven ?

_Celle où on est censés faire du fan-service à mort ? S'enquit Reita, avec un regard pour le chanteur qui semblait dormir debout.

_T'en fait que si tu l'sens, mais musicalement parlant elle plaît bien aussi, tempéra Kai.

_Va pour celle-ci alors. T'as d'autres idées ?

_Remember the urge, on l'a jamais beaucoup faite, intervint le guitariste roux.

_Pourquoi pas, l'album s'est bien vendu ça devrait aller, fit Kai en hochant la tête, l'air de réfléchir à autre chose.

_On touche pas à Chizuru, la voix de Ruki les fait tomber.

_T'as envie de tuer nos fans ? Sourit Uruha.

_Tu crois qu'elles ne meurent pas quand toi tu fais ta danse sensuelle avec tes cuisses à l'air dans Silly God Disco ? »

Uruha répondit à la question affirmative de son homologue par un rire léger. La mention de son nom eut l'air de réveiller un peu Ruki car celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre contact dans la conversation.

« _Bon, donc Chizuru, Remember the urge et Last Heaven en plus. On retire quoi ?

_Hyena ? proposa Uruha.

_Ah non, elle met l'ambiance celle-ci. On peut se déchaîner dessus au début ou en reprise de deuxième partie, s'opposa Reita.

_Mm, ouais.

_Bon, Guren alors ? Suggéra à son tour Aoi.

_Pas de problème, ça fait longtemps qu'on la joue.

_D'autres idées ? Renchérit Kai.

_On va chacun réfléchir de notre côté, et on en parlera demain, ok ?

_C'est mieux. »

Ces questions d'ordre matériel réglées, ils purent commencer leur répétition à proprement parler. Ils n'eurent guère que le temps de s'échauffer avant la pause, à dix heures et demie. Ils jouèrent juste quelques vieux morceaux pour reprendre le rythme avant d'attaquer les nouveaux.

« _Un quart d'heure de pause, pas de retard sinon j'en fous un par la fenêtre. »

Kai était décidément très en forme ce matin-là. Les membres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et Uruha sortit de la salle, bien vite suivit par Ruki qui avait soudainement envie de fumer. Kai et Aoi allèrent rendre visite à la machine à café et Reita retrouva le canapé de la salle.

Le second guitariste arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de la salle des Alice Nine. Il envoya un message à Nao pour le prévenir qu'il était là. Il entendait vaguement quelques accents de musique à l'intérieur de la salle alors il patienta. Un tout petit peu plus tard, il entendit des pas et vit celui qu'il attendait arriver vers lui, sa veste sur le dos.

« _Nao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_J'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin, du coup je n'arrive que maintenant.

_Oh, et ça a été ?

_Oui, il a l'air de dire que je suis juste fatigué, et que ça ira mieux rapidement si je prends des compléments alimentaires et que je dors. »

Il était convaincant, non ? Uruha ne risquait pas de remettre en cause sa parole. Il l'espérait. Il avait plus peur de Shou à vrai dire, comme un pressentiment que son leader ne le croirait pas. Il ne leur cachait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Et puis ce n'était pas si important. Le médecin avait juste dit la même chose que Shou, à savoir que Nao ferait mieux de prendre rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à se débarrasser de cette phobie. Il ne leur dirait pas. Ça irait.

« _Je suis soulagé. Tu m'as sincèrement effrayé, tu sais.

_Désolé, murmura le batteur en baissant la tête légèrement.

_C'est pas très grave, tout s'est bien terminé, sourit le guitariste. »

Shou sortit de la salle à ce moment-là et tomba sur les deux amis en train de discuter.

« _Uruha ! Tu vas mieux que vendredi ?

_Oui, je te remercie Shou. Toi ça va ?

_La répétition manquait un poil de rythme sans notre batteur, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. »

Ledit batteur songea qu'il aurait largement préféré allé s'entraîner plutôt que de devoir aller chez le médecin. Rien que patienter une demi-heure dans la salle d'attente, ça l'avait épuisé. Ces endroits étaient presque destinés à empirer l'état des patients avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant le praticien.

«_Bon, je vais retourner avec mon groupe, Kai va finir par s'impatienter.

_Ok, bonne répétition, souhaita Nao. »

Uruha sourit et tourna les talons, partant dans le couloir. Shou et Nao rentrèrent dans leur propre salle, quand Saga en sortit, téléphone à l'oreille, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Dans la pièce, Tora était assis dans un canapé, sa guitare sur les genoux et un masque sur le visage. Sa voix était un peu rauque, peut-être qu'il avait effectivement eu la grippe, contrairement à ce qu'avait soupçonné Nao…

«_Salut Nao, tu te sens mieux ?

_Ouais, ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

Shou se retint de fusiller son ami mais se retint à cause de la présence de Tora, leur guitariste aux cheveux noir. Il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention. Enfin, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était énervé que Nao réponde de cette façon alors que c'était assez logique. Peut-être était-ce justement parce que le batteur avait l'air trop naturel en le disant, on pouvait penser qu'il y croyait réellement.

Hiroto était sur son téléphone, et ce qu'affichait l'écran avait l'air d'être amusant, si on en croyait sa mine réjouie, qui jurait à peine avec l'humeur ambiante. Nao profita du fait que le leader engageait la conversation avec Tora pour aller poser ses affaires et aller s'installer derrière sa batterie. Il s'échauffa tranquillement, puis répéta dans sa tête les derniers morceaux qu'ils avaient faits. Saga revint peu de temps après, dans le même état que quand il avait quitté la pièce au retour du batteur. Personne ne posa de question, c'était à proscrire.

« _Bon, tout le monde est prêt, on reprend ? S'enquit Shou, incitant les troupes à se mettre au boulot. »

Un soupir général lui répondit mais chacun rejoignit son instrument et ils purent jouer ensemble, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

* * *

><p><em>A la semaine prochaine.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_C'est toujours frustrant de voir que sa fiction est lue sans qu'il n'y ait de reviews. Ça ne prend tout de même pas deux heures, et c'est tellement important pour l'auteur... Enfin. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages<strong>

**the GazettE (gazettos)**

_Kai_, leader et batteur.

_Aoi_, guitariste.

_Uruha_, guitariste.

_Reita_, bassiste.

_Ruki_, chanteur.

**Alice Nine (A9)**

_Nao_, batteur.

_Hiroto_, guitariste.

_Saga_, guitariste.

_Tora_, bassiste.

_Shou_, leader et chanteur.

**Autres**

Kazumasa, colocataire de Ruki

Keitoh, fils de Saga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI<strong>

[…]

Vingt heures sonnèrent, et Ruki jeta un regard horrifié vers l'horloge murale.

« _Merde, j'suis à la bourre ! S'écria-t-il. »

Les autres membres du groupe le regardèrent ranger ses affaires et tourner sur lui-même pour trouver ses clefs, perplexes. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils restent tard quand ils étaient bien partis, et cette fois ça compensait les heures manquées samedi.

« _Tu as un rendez-vous, Ruki ? Demanda calmement Uruha.

_Un rend… Non… Euh, si ! Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous, désolé les gars, on se voit demain ! »

Il retrouva ce qu'il cherchait, salua ses amis d'un vague signe de main et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

« _Je parie qu'il avait encore oublié l'heure… Soupira Kai.

_Il est pas possible avec les horaires lui…

_Je me demande si elle est jolie, souffla Reita, songeur.

_Qui ça ? Demanda le leader qui ne comprenait plus.

_La fille avec qui il a rendez-vous.

_Il n'avait pas l'air certain… Intervint Uruha.

_C'est un timide notre Taka, j'pense qu'il ne voulait juste pas nous le dire. Il a un côté romantique aussi parfois, déclara Aoi très sérieusement.

_Romantique ? Vraiment ? Répéta le bassiste, à peine moqueur.

_Si ça se trouve, ça peut devenir sérieux, alors il veut garder ça pour lui au début.

_Faut dormir la nuit Aoi, ça ne te réussit pas le manque de sommeil, déplora Kai.

_Oï ! »

Uruha pouffa, cachant sa légère culpabilité d'avoir un peu empêché le guitariste de dormir ces derniers temps. Il estimait pouvoir s'en sortir sans baby-sitter, mais sa présence lui faisait du bien, il ne pouvait le nier. Aoi lui lança un sourire à la fois tendre et menaçant. Il savait parfaitement faire les deux à la fois tout était question d'interprétation.

Les membres restants ne tardèrent pas à imiter leur chanteur et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

[…]

Pendant ce temps, Ruki avait couru jusqu'à chez lui, évidement puisque c'était Kazu qui l'avait amené le matin même, il n'avait pas sa propre voiture. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié l'heure.

Il avait reçu un message de son colocataire dans la journée qui lui demandait s'il pourrait l'aider à préparer le repas, étant donné qu'il avait prévu d'inviter ses collègues et amis avec qui il tenait la boutique de musique. Ruki avait accepté. Et il avait oublié, emporté dans la répétition. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient lâchés sur la fin, manquant de se rendre sourds.

Il se trompa dans le code de l'immeuble, et gravit les marches deux par deux pour se rattraper – tentative courageuse mais inutile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait ça autant à cœur, Kazu n'était pas vraiment rancunier… Mais il n'aimait pas manquer à sa parole, ni de laisser son colocataire se débrouiller alors qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il rentra dans l'appartement en trombe, et jeta ses affaires dans un coin avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il y trouva celui qu'il cherchait, installé dans le canapé, un livre à la main. Il releva la tête de sa lecture quand le blond s'approcha de lui.

« _Ah, désolé… »

Ils s'interrompirent, ils avaient parlé exactement en même temps. Ça les fit rire.

« _Vas-y, commence, invita Ruki.

_Je voulais te dire, je t'avais demandé de rentrer pour m'aider si tu pouvais, et puis au final j'ai reçu un mail de Kenji, il a eu un dégât des eaux chez lui, alors c'est mort. Du coup j'ai reporté ça à après-demain, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Oh, ça me rassure. En fait, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, quand je suis vraiment plongé dedans c'est impossible d'en sortir.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas te forcer à abandonner ton boulot juste pour m'aider tu sais.

_Oui, mais c'était important. C'est la première fois que tu les invites ici, non ?

_C'est vrai.

_Voilà. Donc après-demain je mettrais une alarme sur mon portable pour être à l'heure. »

Kazu partit d'un grand rire, se moquant gentiment du blond qui fit la moue avant d'ébouriffer copieusement les cheveux bordeaux du plus jeune.

« _Oï, un nain m'attaque, se plaignit-il. »

Ledit nain contourna le canapé et s'affala sur son ami pour pouvoir continuer sa vengeance tranquillement. Malheureusement pour lui, Kazumasa n'était absolument pas chatouilleux. Et il avait de toute façon bien compris que s'il ne montrait aucune réaction – même s'il fallait en être capable – Ruki se lasserait. Sa prévision ne coupa pas.

« _Ah je déteste quand tu fais ça !

_Quand je fais quoi ? S'enquit Kazu, l'innocence incarnée dans la voix.

_Quand tu fais exprès de te retenir pour que j'arrête…

_Eh, c'est le jeu ! »

Le blond lui souffla de l'air au visage dans un instant de puérilité intense. Il se releva du canapé, arrangea rapidement ses mèches qui lui revenaient dans les yeux et défroissa son tee-shirt Nirvana.

« _Au fait, ils seront combien déjà tes amis ?

_Trois. Plus moi, quatre.

_Ok.

_Tu veux passer la soirée avec nous, ou tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? Demanda soudain le plus jeune, ce qui surprit grandement Ruki.

_Tu me supportes déjà tout le temps et tu veux que je reste encore quand tu as tes potes à la maison ? Rit-il pour masquer qu'il était touché par la proposition.

_C'est juste que tu me parles tout le temps de tes amis, alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire de rencontrer les miens.

_Je… Avec plaisir. »

Kazu remarqua que le chanteur était sincèrement content. Pour des raisons évidentes, lui ne pouvait pas rencontrer ses amis, mais Ruki lui avait dit qu'un jour, et pas si lointain, ils le découvriraient. Ruki disait de lui-même qu'il n'était pas doué pour garder un secret. On ne peut prévoir certaines choses.

« _Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre. Ce ne sont pas des gens comme ton premier colocataire, loin de là ! »

En six mois, ils avaient largement eu le temps de se raconter leur passé, et Ruki avait mentionné ses difficultés avant de le trouver lui comme colocataire.

« _Oh quel soulagement ! Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ais des amis comme ça aussi…

_Aucun risque, j'en ai déjà assez avec les clients au magasin ! »

Ils rirent de concert.

« _Tu peux me parler un peu d'eux ?

_Oh, si tu veux. Alors, y'a Kenji, il joue de la batterie depuis dix ans, et il est fan de X Japan. Il est un peu comme était _hide_, enfin tel que nous on le voyait sur scène.

_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de le connaître personnellement, alors ma vision de lui est la même que la tienne. Exubérant, donc, ce Kenji ?

_Tout à fait. C'est le seul qui trouve moyen de nous exploser les yeux avec ses fringues, il aurait dû être fan d'_An Cafe_. »

Ruki partit d'un grand rire.

« _C'est méchant pour eux, mais faut quand même dire que parfois ça craint.

_Nous aussi on a porté des trucs horribles à nos débuts… se souvint le blond.

_Ouais, pas aussi colorés ! »

Ils rirent de nouveau.

« _Bon, revenons à Kenji. Il est sympa ?

_Il met automatiquement à l'aise, et il est très accommodant. Assez bavard aussi.

_Après, y'a qui ?

_Allen.

_Il n'est pas japonais ?

_Il est né au Japon, mais ses parents sont originaires du Kansas. Il a vécu ici, et il est bilingue maintenant.

_Je vois. Niveau caractère ?

_Il fait un peu Japonais typique, genre méga coincé sur certains sujets et d'une politesse sans limites. Depuis qu'on bosse avec lui on essaye de le faire changer petit à petit, mais sinon il est adorable. Il aime beaucoup ta voix, d'ailleurs.

_Juste ma voix ? »

C'était rare qu'on ne mentionne pas son physique. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

« _On a passé un de vos CD l'autre jour, et en écoutant une des chansons, il me semble que c'était Chizuru, il a dit que ta voix était l'une de celles qu'il préférait dans le j-rock actuel. »

Ruki eut un rougissement intérieur. Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidé d'ajouter la chanson à la setlist de leur prochain concert !

« _Tu te fais quand même battre par _Toshi_ mon vieux… Sourit Kazumasa, pour l'embêter, sachant très bien que la remarque l'avait touché. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Comme si je pouvais être au niveau de cette légende aussi.

_Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour.

_Quoi ?

_Ça veut dire qu'il te faut encore persévérer, mais que tu pourrais tout à fait y arriver.

_J'aime pas quand j'ai l'impression que tu es plus cultivé que moi, se plaignit Ruki pour la forme.

_Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, rit doucement son ami. »

Il se prit alors une légère taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

« _Non mais sans rire, je pense que ce n'est pas impossible.

_Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi.

_Pardon ?

_Un coup tu m'enfonces, et la minute suivante tu me remontes le moral. T'es chaud à suivre mec ! »

On aurait pu croire à un vrai reproche, mais pour dire la vérité Ruki avait un sourire en coin, et il aimait bien ces taquineries quotidiennes avec son colocataire. Ce qui était tout à fait réciproque.

« _Dingue ce qu'on arrive à dévier de la conversation de départ, remarqua soudain le blond après une séance de pseudo bouderie d'à peine deux minutes. »

Maturité, où es-tu partie ?

« _Oui, bon, Allen ne te parlera pas du tout en tant que Ruki, il te parlera en tant que mon colocataire, Takanori. Surtout qu'ils savent pas encore que c'est toi qui vit avec moi. »

Cette affirmation rassura considérablement le blond. Même s'il faisait confiance à Kazu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine appréhension. Lui voulait juste passer une bonne soirée, éventuellement se faire de nouveaux potes, parler de musique évidemment puisque ça restait sa passion, mais pas de lui et de son groupe en particulier.

« _Sinon il collectionne aussi des chapeaux, t'auras de quoi parler avec lui.

_Oh, sérieux ? Pas mal, il a du goût ton pote ! Et le dernier alors ?

_Yasuhiro, le plus jeune du groupe. Il a vingt-cinq ans, les autres ont à peu près comme moi, entre vingt-sept et vingt-neuf ans. Lui c'est notre pro de J-pop, le seul qui en écoute vraiment, du coup il est en charge complète du rayon à la boutique. Ça l'arrange, il aime pas qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires.

_Vous passez de tout en bande sonore là-bas ?

_Ouaip, c'est souvent de l'aléatoire, tu peux passer _d'Arashi_ à _Luna Sea_ en passant par _Wagakki Band _et _Kyari Pamyu Pamyu_.

_Wagakki Band ? Répéta Ruki, n'ayant jamais entendu ce nom. »

Seul le mot « band » lui indiquait que c'était un groupe. Quoiqu'avec les japonais il fallait se méfier : on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'eux ? Fit Kazu, surprit.

_Non, je n'en ai pas souvenir.

_C'est un groupe de huit, mixte, avec une chanteuse et des musiciens, rockeurs comme traditionnels. Le mélange est original et assez sympa à écouter. »

Le comble, c'était que Ruki, trop occupé dans son travail et dans ses propres morceaux, n'avait qu'une connaissance superficielle de la musique en vogue au Japon, mis à part pour les grands groupes concurrents de the GazettE. C'était donc Kazumasa qui se chargeait de lui faire découvrir les nouveautés, ou même les chansons cultes qu'il avait manqué. Les taquineries en tout genre ainsi que la musique représentaient quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de leurs conversations.

« _Et pour en revenir à Yasu, il danse très bien, on sent les années passées à observer les chorées des _Johnny's_.

_Bon, j'vais essayer de retenir leurs noms quand tu me les présenteras ce sera déjà ça. C'est étrange de savoir des choses personnelles sur eux sans les connaître réellement. Et je parie que tu leur as parlé de moi aussi.

_Bah tu m'as quand même sauvé, quand j'ai débarqué chez toi je vivais chez Yasu depuis trois mois et on n'en pouvait plus. On est potes, mais on n'a pas du tout le même caractère, et en plus chez lui c'est minuscule. Donc forcément, quand je suis parti, il a bien fallu que je leur décrive avec qui je vivais. Kenji a fait la mauvaise langue, il a dit que tu devais être aussi un peu fou pour me supporter tout le temps.

_Aha, il n'a pas tort. On est bien dérangés tous les deux quand même. »

Emporté dans leur discussion, ils ne virent pas le temps passer, ce qui était récurrent chez eux, preuve de leur solide lien. Quand le premier – à savoir Ruki – reprit le contact avec le monde réel, il était déjà minuit moins le quart. Ils n'avaient pas ressenti la faim, et après avoir longuement parlé des collègues de l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux, ils étaient passés du coq à l'âne en abordant la question de l'influence de l'alcool sur les compositions de certains groupes, et de toutes les chansons complètement loufoques qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'écouter jusqu'à lors.

Trop feignants pour faire quelque chose de consistant à manger, ils sortirent deux boîtes de ramens instantanés qu'ils mangèrent sur le canapé, devant un film policier qu'ils commentèrent à tout bout de champ, n'ayant pas vu le début. Ils finirent par rejoindre leur lit aux alentours d'une heure du matin, le film s'étant avéré plus long que prévu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Point sur les groupes &amp; idoles cités dans ce chapitre :<em>**

_hide_ : guitariste à titre posthume du groupe X JAPAN (décédé en 1998).

_An Cafe_ : Antique Cafe, groupe japonais d'Oshare Kei aux tenues colorées.

_Toshi_ : chanteur du groupe X JAPAN.

_Arashi_ : Boy's band de pop japonaise.

_Luna Sea_ : groupe de rock, de la même génération que X JAPAN. (Débuts dans les années 90.)

_Wagakki Band_ : groupe de rock/musique traditionnelle.

_Kyari Pamyu Pamyu_ : chanteuse pop actuelle.

_Les Johnny's_ : membres de la Johnny's entertainment, une boîte de production de J-Pop (On y retrouve des groupes comme Arashi, NEWS, Hey ! Say ! Jump ! etc.)

* * *

><p><em>Beaucoup d'informations, à la fois sur des nouveaux personnages et sur des idoles, je n'avais pas remarqué que tout se trouvait dans le même chapitre. Désolée pour l'indigestion ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt ! <em>


End file.
